


Who's My Daddy?

by IllusionEvenstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Characters Are in Fandom, Mpreg, Multi, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionEvenstar/pseuds/IllusionEvenstar
Summary: Harry sort of disappeared after finishing his 7th year and somehow showed up at St. Mungo giving birth to a baby boy. Who's the father of the child? Possibilities arise...





	1. The Birth of The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic written in 2006
> 
> This story was written before the final two books came out, and it was another challenge I took upon, with Harry having multiple partners and stuff, so yeah, again, forgive the grammar and the plot, coz it was the best I could come up at short notice based on the challenge theme ^^;;

            “Come on now, Mr. Potter, you can do this! Push!”

            Harry is in St. Mungo maternity ward and he was coached by a couple of midwives and a doctor. His whole body was covered in cold sweat and he was gasping heavily for breath. One of the midwives wiped his brow with a damp cloth and whispered kindly to his ear.

            “You can do it, Mr. Potter. Just a little bit now.”

            “I…I can’t…I’m too tired…” Harry gasped as tears fell freely from his green eyes. The midwife wiped them away gently.

            “Everything is going to be alright, Mr. Potter. You are going to have a beautiful child and you are going to be a very proud father. Everything is going to great. You’re doing fine. Just a little bit more and it’ll be all over.”

            “Easy for you to say…” Harry chuckled tiredly. “You’re not the one pregnant.”

            “Oh, I soon will be. I’m a married woman,” the midwife smiled. “Come on, Mr. Potter, push.”

            And so Harry did. With the voices of the midwives and the doctor in charge surrounding him, Harry did the best he could to bring the child that was in him for 9 months straight out into the world. Time seemed to pass agonizingly slowly as Harry struggled to push with all his might. The weather outside was calm and breezy, a total contradiction to what Harry was feeling at this moment. He could feel the warm blood smearing all over his thighs and soaking through the sheets under him. He could feel the cold sweat drenching through his blue hospital garments and most of all, he could feel the pain of birth searing through his skin and through his bones, eating off every muscle and every flesh that was in him, like a hungry fire burning ravishingly at a piece of dry paper. He sobbed as he felt the feeling of a lump between his legs growing painfully bigger and he could hear the kind midwife whispering more kind, encouraging words to him.

            “One more push, Mr. Potter,” the doctor coached. “One last push.”

            Harry gripped the bed railings tighter than ever and let out an agonized scream as he gave one last push. He only stopped screaming when he heard the tiny wails of the baby as it breathed in air for the first time. Harry finally let go of the bed railings and gasped tiredly.

            “My…My baby…?”

            “Congratulations, Mr. Potter! You have a beautiful baby boy!”

            Harry wept tears of joy and immediately forgot about the excruciating pain he had just went through as the midwife who spoke kindly to him before wrapped the baby in a clean cloth and handed the small bundle to him. Harry, with shivering arms, reached out and took the baby to his embrace, kissing him over and over again with his heart full of love for this baby. He found it hard to believe that this little child that he had hated and despised as it grew bigger and bigger inside leeching off most of strength could end up turning out so beautiful and angelic before his eyes. He felt so sorry for all the hard feelings he had felt and said to this little child. He could only feel unending and devoted love towards this little child. Only when the familiar damp cloth was dabbing on his sweat-drenched forehead did he came back to reality.

            “In like a banana, out like a watermelon, eh, love?” the midwife smiled as she continued to wipe his forehead as Harry could feel the afterbirth coming to him slowly.

            “Uh-huh,” Harry muttered weakly. “What’s your name again, kind nurse?”

            “The name’s Winnie. Winnie Dumbledore, Albus’ youngest sister.”

            “You…You’re Dumbledore’s sister?” Harry asked in surprised as he finally realized that she had the exact kind eyes as Dumbledore has. Winnie smiled.

            “Well, I’m the only heir in the family who chose to be a midwife. I can’t help it, I just like babies. The rest are all working in the Ministry of Magic. You are quite a topic during meals sometimes, Mr. Potter, I must say.”

            “You can call me Harry,” Harry said as he tickled his son’s chin. He studied his features carefully: bright brown eyes and silver-blonde hair with skin as pale as the moon. He could see the slight mischievousness and adventurous look in his eyes and yet at the same time it was both dark and mysterious with a small tinge of humbleness. He could feel a dark, silent aura that was both powerful and frightening, but he disregarded it as a slight delusion of his tiredness after birth.

            “What will you call him, Harry?” Winnie asked.

            Harry looked at his baby son for a while before making his decision.

            “Alberto Alexi Zephyr Janphen Caninus Generus Potter.”


	2. Flashbacks

            Harry winced and blinked as the light from the window streamed into the room, making its début entrance as another new day. It took him quite a while to figure out where he was and what he was doing here, but in the end, everything in his mind was sorted out.

            He turned to his right and saw a small crib beside him. He sat up slightly and took a peek at his son who was sleeping peacefully in his cozy blanket without any worry in his mind. Harry couldn't help smiling as he continued to stare at this little child who was born just last night. He couldn't even believe he had the strength to do so. The more bizarre thing is, he couldn't believe that he actually rode the broom all the way to St. Mungo without falling off due to the pain or his body weight.

            The only thing that still puzzled him was: Who could the person that had played part of letting this child come to being be?

            Harry had to admit, he had never lived a decent life, not since the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort. After that long discussion with Prof. Albus Dumbledore about Voldemort, Sirius' death, him not being able to look at Harry face to face and his horrendous life that he was doomed to endure, Harry was never the same again. He often skipped classes, revealed proudly of his interest about his 'interests' in boys by flirting with them publicly, disregarding the rules more than he used to and making his way to change his reputation from The Boy Who Lived to The Boy Who Reeked. He even stopped going back to the Dursleys despite the fact that living there was the only thing that would keep him alive and slightly away from Voldemort's harm, well, not that the Dursleys care, anywho. Suprisingly, no matter how infamous he made himself to be, he always got away with a light sentence from the teachers. Never came a day when he receives a note saying that he was suspended or even canned from school or something. Probably it was Dumbledore's way of making up to him, but Harry wouldn't bother to buy it anymore. And just recently, he had indulged himself into something gay wizards would never do, not even for money: gay prostitution. He would fan out ads into Hogsmeade and Honeydukes secretly regarding of his 'services', and at night, would sneak out of schools through the secret passageway using the Marauders' Map and stand at dark alleys waiting for his customers, bargaining them with high prices and let them have their way with his body.

            He had a weird way of doing it though. Every time he reached a dark alley, he made sure that no one had seen him coming and then blindfolded himself with a dark cloth. He did this so as no one would recognize him and that he wouldn't have to know who his clients are to make the job easier. He even used a cloaking spell to hide his lightning bolt scar just to prove his point. Many who did 'business' with him called him The Blind Lover. But still, there are quite a small number of clients who still recognized him even without the scar. He worried at first, but as time passed, he didn't want to bother anymore. But he still hid the scar and kept the blindfold, out of habit.

            He had entertained many clients throughout his last 3 years in Hogwarts. Some were vulgar and rude, some were horny and 'energetic', others were quite decent and even had the heart to ask him if they hurt him. Some were outrageous to a point where SM was concerned and that they demanded him to remove his blindfold so that they could see the eyes of The Blind Lover, but Harry, through countless experiences, was able to handle this predicament. A slight Disarming Spell and a lightning speed flees was all it took. His experiences in running away from danger don't come without use, you know.

            But among all his clients, 6 of them made a rather big impression on him, although some of them only did it with him once. 4 of them, his senses told him, were adults. The first one felt naughty and playful, with a slight Scottish slang, yet hesitant, as if it was his first time. Probably it was. It was like he had the urge to jump onto him and play with whatever was laid before him, and yet he wasn't sure whether he was doing it the right way or the right thing or not. But the most interesting thing about him was his inevitable sense of curiosity. He could tell that this client had _no_ idea what to do or where to start and that he was actually filled with questions about what his body was all about. He could see his client asking questions in his mind: What is his liking? Where is his sensitive side? What can I do to make him have the kick? What can I do to give _myself_ a kick? How does it feel like honing him? What satisfies the both of us? Harry had to laugh inwardly dealing with this client. Since the time the client took his hand and led him to the bed he could tell that this client was one heck of a weenie. In the end, it was Harry himself who guided him to give him endless ecstatic pleasure till the break of dawn.

            His second client was quite special. He was dark and mysterious, like you'll never figure out what's going with his mind. His touch was rather cold when he took it and let him lead them to the bed, like something you just took out from the fridge. He even spoke in perfect English. Harry felt like he was taking English classes altogether. Like his mind, the client's movements were also unpredictable. He could never guess what was coming up next. First minute he would be aggressive, like trying to pick and taunt him or something, then the next minute he was soft and gentle without losing the pride and darkness. And then soon the cycle repeated itself again. It was like working with someone who couldn't make up his mind over which suited him the best, like he wasn't sure what to do with Harry and himself. And yet, despite the dark, mysterious attitude, he had an aura of majesty, as if he had everything he need to counter anything that blows his way, like a cold statue that is more than just stone. And surprisingly, his cold touches soothed him rather than chill him to the bone. It was a queer night which he was engulfed by the starry, thick night itself.

            The third one felt rather vain. It was down right to business and no nonsense, judging by the commanding way he spoke to him and the tug of his hand. He seemed like someone who calls the shots and was mighty proud of himself. He had an air of vanity and pride that made him look like an exclusive human being. He could tell that this client had blonde hair by the silky touch of his hand when they made out. He was rather bossy and strong and was the master throughout the whole process. He was in control and he wouldn't take no for an answer. His movements, his grasps, his grips, his kisses and his thrusts; they were all so demanding. He was forceful, like someone trying to shove a cat through a pet door but won't budge coz it's too fat. It seemed like this client had some issues. Harry wanted to cry out loud in tears but somehow, there was something about this client that made him hold them back. There's no way he was going to fall apart in front of him. It was wild and thunderous, like a small yacht battling against the raging sea and thunder. Needless to say, the ordeal left him bleeding and bruised, which was quite rare during his line of 'services'.

            The fourth client, who wasn't exactly a client, was more animal than human, maybe even literally. He remembered standing at the dark alley waiting for a client that night. He thought he was approached by someone when, out of nowhere, he was suddenly snatched by someone else in the mid-air. He soon found himself being carried away as the stranger sounded like he was leaping from one roof to another. He was shocked beyond words. When the breezy rush and the gut-flopping stopped, he felt himself being thrown onto something that felt like hay. The next thing he knew, he was ferociously attacked by the stranger. He was scratched and snapped at, with heavy breathing followed and grunts like an animal that just escaped from a zoo. Harry had to keep his arms over his head to keep the scratches from his face. He had enough from the lightning bolt scar already. Just when he thought he was done for, there was a pause all of a sudden then the next second, he was suddenly grasped on the throat by something razor sharp, like an alligator's jaw. Surprisingly and mercifully, that grasp didn't kill him. Then he was aggressively hustled and bedraggled like there was no tomorrow. The pain was almost unbearable. When everything finally slowed its pace, he was lathered with something wet and slippery all over his stinging body followed by a jingling bag of coins and disappearing footsteps. Harry had to lie down for almost 2 weeks after the ordeal.

            The fifth one made a slightly larger impression on him. He had a soothing voice when he asked if he was of service and he had a gentle, silky touch with an air of kindness. There was no hurry and no rush as he was led to the bed. Of all his clients, his touch was the softest and most soothing in the world. Silk or satin rubbed across his skin wouldn't be smoother than this. Not only that, his voice was almost gentle and fatherly, like a father soothing his son with the kindest words he hadn't heard for such a long, long time. His caresses and hugs, his kisses and fondling were like never he had ever experienced. In fact, he never felt this kind of feeling ever. Even as they carried on with their love-making throughout the night, he was showered with butterfly kisses and comforting words, making his job that night not like a job at all, a real night of real love-making on pillars of cotton and rose petals and whispers of sweet nothings. Because of this client, for the first time in all his night services, Harry James Potter actually cried.

            The last one was probably the biggest impression that had ever set in his mind. There was only one word to describe him: evil. The night he came was a cold, snowy night. It's cold and hellishly freezing, but someone's got to do business. When he thought he was going freeze to death in this cold, his hand was finally taken. There was something dark and sinister—and cold—about this hand that touched him, but business is business. He let him lead him to the nearest bed where he could get warm, but this client led him to some place further than he had expected. In fact, he had the feeling that he was being taken there by flight, and I'm not saying he rode the broom with his client. It was just a flying sensation to a place where it got kind of colder and slightly wet and dripping. As soon as the flying sensation stopped and he was on the softness of a bed, he felt a click of some chain bands on his wrists and ankles. Harry sighed as he realized that it was one of those SM customers, but it was further from what he had expected. Once he was claimed, he was in for more than just the torture of SM. His body felt as if it was on fire, slithering slowly through his skin, his flesh and finally through his bones. He felt his whole body temperature soared to a level not even the scar can inflict on him. It climbed in torturing pace from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. He felt like as if he was hit with the combination of the Crucatius Spell and the Avada Kedavra Curse and all other kinds of torture spells and curses ever existed in DADA. He tried to break free from the chains and from the excruciating heat but it was all in vain. The cold, clammy touch on him by his client slowly became fiery hot, burning through his skin and into his veins. He could hear his heavy breathing but so far he hadn't heard his client utter a single word. Harry couldn't hold it back, no matter how he tried. He let out scream after scream, begging to be let go. He pleaded for him to stop torturing him, to let him off for free, but still not only the ordeal continued, but at a quicker and sharper pace. He didn't know how long it took—and he must have passed out somehow, but once the torture was over, he found himself lying on the bed of the Gryffindor boys' room with bruises and scorch marks everywhere—worse than what was inflicted on him by his third and fourth client—from head to toe. Not only that, he awoke with a horribly massive headache, three bags filled with Galleons for him to spend and a scorching feeling in his abdomen…

            "Oh, Harry, you have some visitors to see you."

            Winnie's voice broke him out of his flashbacks. Winnie, the sweet midwife who had helped him went through with the birth and helped him with the afterbirth as well. She even gave him some painkilling potion when the process of his female parts disappeared painfully away after the afterbirth was removed. He was grateful for her ever since.

            "Who's here?" Harry asked.

            "Well, I'm not entirely sure who they are, coz I've received word from another nurse that they're on their way upstairs here," Winnie admitted sheepishly. "All I know is that they're people from your school and they’re asking for you. You might know them once you see them. Shall I bring them here?"

            Harry thought for a moment, then smiled and said, "Sure, why not?"

            Winnie made an OK sign before walking away. As soon as Harry heard her footsteps disappeared out of earshot, he got off the bed as quick as his sore body would allow and started dressing into his robes. He grabbed his broomstick which was placed inside the closet and fashioned a sling over his shoulder to cradle his baby in.

            "Come, Little Cookie. We have to leave now."


	3. The Dark and Mysterious One

**_Note: If any of the flashbacks sound OOC, this is just what I believe is going on in their heads. I don't think their minds are exactly the same as what they portray in their faces._ **

* * *

 

            Severus walked silently down the road with a package tucked tightly under his armpit. He was slightly concerned that someone would see him walking around with a package wrapped in black wrapping paper with white stars for patterns and a silver ribbon to match. He would've just asked for a purely black wrapping paper to wrap the thing he had bought but the shopkeeper insisted that it was bad luck to bring something dark to visit someone who just gave birth.

            "Just gave birth..." he muttered to himself. "Could it be...? No...It's impossible...I couldn't have..."

* * *

 

                                                                        **_\- Flashback begins -_**

 **** _Severus_ _had been sitting in the bar for quite a while now. He had decided to take a break from his potions and came to Hogsmeade to have a drink, since his own personal scotch had almost run out. He had seen many people coming and going into the bar, and he recognized some of those people, but none of them bothered to greet him. Not that he cared. He had already created an impression to people that he was not some guy you can simply approach and say hi. At a distance, he could hear the customers fishing out gossips to each other._

“Hey, guys! I tho' I saw 'em Blind Lover ev'ryone wuz talkin' about at da broomstick shop. He wuz wearin' da shortest pants I ev'r sees!” _Sounds like a very thick Scottish slang person, like Hagrid._

           “That’s what he always wear when he’s in the business: nothing less skimpy and sexy. I’ve seen him a dozen of times. You don’t have to mind him.”

            “Ain’t he afraid that he mite git a cold or somethin'?”

            “No way! With that money he’s gonna get ‘servicing’ people, I bet he can afford to pay for medicine of any kind of ailments! I wouldn’t mind having a go on him myself!”

            “You’re not gay!”

            “Yeah, I know that, but it sure beats better than any kind of woman! I heard he’s got the kicks _way_ better than those streetside girls in the Muggle world. And he does that all blindfolded! Could you believe that? He’s the bomb, man! Terrific!”

            “Now what are you young boys talking about, eh?”

            “Hey there, Greta! What can I get for you?”

_Severus turned at the mention of that name and saw a lady walking in with one of the important people from the Ministry of Magic. She wore her hair short, with a few hair clips to hold back her fringe and was wearing an expensive-looking robe, probably made out of rare dragon's hide. He recognized that lady as Greta Glen, a small branch of the Potter family tree. Since Harry received the Boy Who Lived status, anyone who had a bloodline with the Potters were well-respected and quickly accepted into the group of the rich and famous. Maybe that's the reason why that Ministry of Magic member was so willing to be with her. Like him, he was known to be unapproachable. Maybe it's for the glory of having a Potter-related girlfriend._

_Potter. The named seared through his aching heart like a huge dagger. It hurt to think that after all these years, this name would still come back to haunt him. Wasn't it enough already that he had been humiliated and scorned by James Potter and his gang both publicly and secretly? Wasn't it enough that he had to go through everyday worrying what the next prank The Marauders might pull on him? Wasn’t it enough that James Potter ruined his dignity and pride by rescuing him from being eaten alive by Remus Lupin? Wasn't it all enough already?_

That cursed Lupin! Curse him to die of a thousand deaths! _he thought._ He’s supposed to be the school prefect! He’s supposed to uphold the law and restore order in the school, and yet he just left me alone to fend myself against that wretched Potter and that horrid Black! If it weren’t for Evans, I would’ve been further humiliated than ever!

_Evans. Lily Evans. The only decent person amongst The Marauders he had ever seen. He would’ve felt grateful for Lily to occasionally watch his back, but he was too proud to admit that she did anything for him. Lily was always the kind one. Why couldn’t her son inherit that from him instead of that wretched rule-breaking habit James always had? If it weren’t for Dumbledore always helping him and supporting him…If it weren’t for the Ministry who had issued an order to give Harry Potter full immunity (which means pretty much the permission to do whatever he likes), no thanks to the orders from Dumbledore…If it weren’t for Dumbledore himself who requested him to give personal attention and protection to Harry Potter due to his vulnerability towards the Dark Lord’s attacks, he would’ve enjoyed the idea of making Harry Potter’s life more miserable!_

_Finally, he decided that he had enough drinks for one night. He was getting a bit light-headed and he had to get back home to finish up with the homework-marking and get some sleep. Although it might mean another nightmare of being almost eaten by Lupin and Potter’s hand reaching out to pull him or maybe the horrid incidents he had encountered while he was under the Dark Lord as a child…He have had a lot of those rather recently after the resurrection of the Dark Lord…_

_That was when he saw Harry there, leaning on a wall of a closed broomstick shop with a dark red blindfold on. He was wearing something rather skimpy—a transparent red T-shirt and a pair of short jeans that only went all the way to a quarter of his thigh. He could see that his body was going pale with cold by the autumn wind, and he had only a robe to cover himself, but he didn’t seem to shiver one single bit. His scar was gone—obviously done by a concealment spell—but it didn’t hide the unkempt look of his hair._

So this is the famous Blind Lover many people was talking about, _he thought, remembering the conversation he heard in the bar._ I’ve got you now, Potter! You are going to be in big trouble! Let’s see if you can keep your immunity when Dumbledore hears about your little 'business' here!

            _He was feeling very truimphant as he walked towards Harry who didn’t see him coming. He began to imagine himself pulling the blindfold off Harry and give him the shock of his life. Then he imagined himself dragging Harry all the way back to Hogwarts and show Dumbledore and the rest of the school his shameful act. Then Dumbledore may be forced to take serious action, maybe even expell him from school and break his wand. Then he would be free from Potter and continue his life in Hogwarts in piece. He was about to reach out his hand for the blindfold and pull it off when…_

“Are you looking for a little excitement tonight, sir?”

_Severus shrank back a little. Has he been found? Did Harry know he was there?_

            “Whoever you are, sir, I felt your presence. Nobody touches my blindfold but me. That’s the rule of my service.”

_He sounds proud and arrogant. Just like his father._

            “Well? Are you here because of a little excitement or what?”

_He’s not here for excitement! He’s here to bust him and take him out of Hogwarts! He’s going to rid Potter out of his life once and for all and this was his chance! He shouldn’t back away from him now! Now is his chance!_

“Perhaps. What may be your price, young man?”

            What am I doing?! _Severus thought, horrified at his sudden action._ I should be busting him for body-selling and underaged sexual display! I’m not supposed to play along with him!

            “Well, that depends on how well I satisfy you and how good you make me feel. It’s a give-and-take business, you know.”

            How dare he?! _Severus_ _cursed inwardly._ The nerve of him! I would personally crucify him and curse him with the 3 Unforgivable Curse if he weren’t given immunity!

_Severus’s pride was hurt. Hurt exactly the same way he was hurt by James Potter, the leader of The Marauders. Harry had the exact same spunk his father had and it was as if history was repeating itself again through in the image of his son. He knew that the booze he just drank was beginning to get into his head but he didn’t care now, not after hearing the tone from Harry. He wasn’t going to let him get away with it! So what if his father had saved him and left him an obligation to look out for him? He was going to pay very dearly! The sins of the father must be paid with the blood of the son!_

“We shall see about that, young man,” _Severus_ _replied as he took Harry’s hand._

            _With that, Severus dragged Harry away from the broomstick shop. But surprsingly he didn’t take him towards the direction of Hogwarts, but towards the direction of a small inn. It was quite old and respectable for its history, but it was also a much known place for couples and lovers to spend the night there and get a little bit ‘naughty’. Severus walked over towards the innkeeper and asked for the price of a one night’s stay. The innkeeper took a look at Harry and grinned, as if he knew him already._

“That will be 12 Sickles, please,” _the innkeeper replied, then lowered his voice and said,_ “You’re gonna have a blast with this Blind Lover here.”

          _Severus_ _cursed inwardly again. Why is it that no matter what Harry did, he always gets the best compliments? Never mind some of the bad comments he received in the past after being deemed crazy for his stories on Voldemort’s ressurrection, but this is ridiculous!_

_As soon as he got into the room, he pushed Harry onto the bed. Harry didn’t complain. It seemed as if he was used to this kind of treatment. Why wouldn’t he? He was the Boy Who Lived, loved by everyone even if he’s a stinking whore! He joined him on the bed and pushed him up higher by his armpits. Steadily, he removed the robe and the rest of the clothings Harry had on him. He was surprised to see Harry fairer than he had thought him to be. He thought all his misadventures and his participation in Quidditch would’ve given him a decent tan, not to mention the Triwizard Competition back in his 4 th year, but with such fair complexion? He must’ve looked like someone who never saw the sun! Then he saw the scars. It was everywhere. Some seemed like it was quite recent, and some looked about a few years old. He could've sustained all those injuries both before and after his Voldemort adventures. How long has he kept this hidden? Surely his best friends Granger and Weasley know about this. But Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to show his friends the other wounds he received from his 'line of work', would he?_

_But there was no time for him to think about why was he in such a state. He was here to teach Harry a severe lesson on what is the punishment of humiliating a teacher. He removed his clothing that he had carefully selected to hide all the scars he sustained during his younger years in service with the Dark Lord. He was slightly grateful for the blindfold Harry had, or else he would both be worse off by Harry knowing who he was and the scars he kept so well hidden even from Dumbledore. As he laid his hands on Harry's wrists to set him down, the boy flinched._

"What is it, young man?"

            "Your hands...So cold..."

            "My body temperature is none of your concern, young man. Be still."

            _Harry consented and laid back. Severus reached his fingers and dug through Harry's mouth. He let his fingers travel around the boy's wet tongue as his other free hand came to caress his body. It felt rather smooth to the touch, almost as soft as a baby's skin. He heard the boy's breath hitched as his hand touch his navel. The stairway to heaven. That's what the young ones call it. Severus smirked to himself realizing that he had found Harry's sensitive spot. He let his index finger fiddle around with the inside of the navel and he could hear Harry's muffled moan and warm breath on his fingers where he had them in his mouth. He drew out his wet fingers and, while still caressing his navel with his free hand, reached over and began entering Harry with them._

"Oh...God...Feels...so good..."

            _Harry let out a satisfied moan filled with lust. His face and his glazed eyes seemed rather exhilarated with the feeling of Severus in him. Severus switched from 2 fingers to 3, thrusting harder. Harry moaned again, louder than before. He could feel him going wet. How used to this was he? Was he faking it? Was he really enjoying it? After all, he had been doing this for a long time. It made him feel almost as if he was being used or something for this little young whore._

_After seeing that Harry looked like he wanted something more than just being given a hand-job, Severus finally replaced his finger with himself. He held his wrist down and went in. Harry moaned, his face flushed. Severus frowned a little. Harry looked so much like his father. Aside from the eyes, he was the exact replica of James Potter. Looking at him made him feel like he was looking at his archenemy coming back to life to haunt him. His anger boiled as he continued to thrust into him, venting out everything he hated about James. Why did he want to rescue him? Why did he rescue him if he knew that he was going to end up taunting him again? If he and his gang hated him so much, why didn’t he just leave a tortured DeathEater soul like him be clawed and slashed away by Lupin and end his misery there and then? Why? WHY?_

"Oh, you animal you...!"

_Harry's loud groan brought him back to reality. He slowed down out of reflexes and reached over to caress the boy's sweaty bare chest. He suddenly saw Harry in such a different point of view. The Harry before him right now was not the Harry he detested and loathed because of his likeness to James Potter, but the Harry that just wanted to live his own life and wanted to be appreciated just the way he is and not the way his title made him to be. He never asked to be the Boy Who Lived. He never asked to survive the Dark Lord's curse. He never wanted to be revered as someone important and to be expected to live up to the title given to him. He just wanted to live the life just like any other wizard away from the relatives he was so unfortunately related to, yet that chance was taken away when Lestrange killed Black. As much as he detested Black, he had to admit that if any wizard who was suitable to take care of Harry Potter, he was the perfect candidate._

_Yet he couldn't help feeling dissatisfied about this whole fate. He knew that if Harry hadn't existed, it would've at least saved him the trouble of having to feel another extension of pain and suffering from the Dark Lord. At least if Harry died during Voldemort's raid into the Potter family, he would've been killed too for being a double agent sooner than having to risk his life trying to hide his double agent identity and protect someone he never wanted to have anything to do with._ That wretched Potter has everything way too easy, yet I have to suffer the most, _he thought._ We all have to suffer because of your existence, Harry! Do you know how much I detest you?!

            _As he continued to increase his thrusting, he began thinking more about his pain than what he might inflict on Harry._ 'I want to be rid of this mark! I want to be free from the Dark Lord’s grasp! As long as Voldemort's alive, I will never be free! This mark will stay on my hand and I will be marked as a Death Eater for life! I want to be free from his tyranny! I want to live a normal life, teaching you dunderheads all I can offer! My life is nothing with this hideous mark on me, you understand that?!'

            _Suddenly a smooth touch over his hair woke him up again. He felt Harry's fingers stroking his cheeks as if trying to console him and ease him of the pain he was feeling inside. His slow, elaborate panting revealed his smooth lips. When he felt the boy's fingers closing in towards his nose, he took it away. He was lucky enough that he had took a bath and washed his hair before he came to Hogsmeade, but he knew his nose was a dead giveaway. He didn't want him to find out that it was him. He didn't want him to find out that the professor whom they both had a mutual distaste was actually shagging him. It would be too much of a blow for a boy who just wanted to get by his life without anymore troubles in his mind._

"What's the matter...baby? You...want to...stop here?"

            _Severus_ _didn't reply. He reached over, took Harry's face in his hands and kissed Harry deeply. As he fondled his tongue with his, he began to taste the sweetness he had never expected to come out from a young boy like him. Whatever he had for dinner, he sure enjoyed his dessert--he tastes of strawberry and whipped cream. Romantic. He tasted him some more. He continued to taste and fondle his bare skin as he thrust in an elaborate pace. Harry moaned between kisses. He slowly advanced to kissing his cheeks and neck and then on the chest._

"Oh...yes...Do it to me...Fuck me...harder..."

            _Severus_ _did. He thrust harder and Harry moaned louder. He raised the boy's thighs higher and entered deeper into him. Harry almost yelled out all sorts of dirty names Severus never thought he knew how to say it and he saw him tugged at the bed sheets. Harry must have tied the blindfold well or must've hexed it, because it didn't move anywhere or show any signs of coming off throughout this entire shagging. He was tempted to reach over and take it off but he was still adamant about keeping his own identity secret. He continued to thrust and kiss Harry like he had never done before. Actually he had never done it before. He was usually subjected to object of sexual satisfaction for the Dark Lord during his younger days. Never had he thought that he would be the one dominating, and towards the Boy Who Lived for the fact. He almost had the thought that probably he was committing pedophile. Yet he was consenting, so it can't be considered pedophile..._

_Finally Severus let out a satisfied moan. His seed was finally inside the boy. He let out a loud exhale and collapsed slowly beside the boy. He mustered whatever strength he had left and lay his hand over the blindfold, just in case he attempts to take it off and peek to see who his client is for the night. Harry's hand touched his wrist._

"Please..." _Harry panted tiredly._ "Don't take it off..."

            "I will not take it off. I just want to keep your eyes closed, that's all."

            "Why?"

            "Just because..."

            _Severus_ _must have slept for about an hour or so, because when he opened his eyes, he wasn't so light-headed anymore. The booze has lifted itself from him. He turned around and saw Harry sleeping next to him with his blindfold still on. After much thought, he finally remembered what he had done. He couldn't believe he actually spent the night and had sex with his archenemy's son. He stared long and hard at the boy who had lost all his boyhood within a day after his personal encounter with Lord Voldemort. It must have felt very hard and painful to find out that the only person who can destroy the Dark Lord was yourself—no one else—and you had to bear all the burden, including the fact that people are going to look down at you and the ones that you loved are going to die because of your destiny, your wretched fate for the rest of your life. This boy had just nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. And no way to prevent any of what might come to him._

_After he slowly got off and dressed, he put a pouch filled with a mixture of Sickles and Galleons and leaned over to kiss Harry's forehead. Before he left, he took one last look at the sleeping boy and let out a small smile._

'I think I understand why are you doing this now, Potter.'

                                                                        **_-Flashback ends-_**

* * *

 

            "Hey, Prof. Snape!"

            Severus broke out of his musings when he heard the shout of a teenager. He spun round and saw a group of people he both have seen all his life and have not seen for a while. There was Dumbledore and Lupin. And then there's Granger and Weasley, and also Draco Malfoy. What were they doing here coming towards the entrance of the hospital? And most importantly, why were they all clad with gifts, especially Lupin? The wrapping he had didn't seem to come cheap.

            "Good day, Severus," Dumbledore grinned his normal grin. "I assumed that you've heard the news about Harry's child."

            "Yes, Headmaster," Severus replied. "It has been a while since we heard from that Potter boy. I wonder how Rita Skeeter got the news earlier than we do."

            "Those darn reporters always get ahead of things and exaggerate loads in the papers," Hermione groaned. "Especially when the reporter is Rita Skeeter. I heard she had connections with the people in St. Mungo. They must've ratted to her when they saw Harry coming in with a pregnant belly."

            "I'm surely interested in who's the lucky man who gave him his bundle of joy," Dumbledore said with glee. "I want to hear everything that he had done since the day he disappeared after graduation."

            Severus felt uneasy despite his cold face. He sure didn't want to be linked to a child that he never intended to create. He didn't want anyone to know about this. He was the Potions Master, for crying out loud! What impression would it give if the child was ever linked to him? Yet, the thought of having a child did intrigue him. The thought of fatherhood sounded rather tempting. Given that he had a rather bad childhood, obviously he didn't want his future next of kin to experience the same. He secretly wanted his offspring to receive the best love he could ever offer, or maybe even spoil them if he had to. Yet deep down inside, he prayed hard not to happen. He was still not ready for all this.

            "Hello, dear sister. We're looking for Harry James Potter, please," Dumbledore said when he saw Winnie walking towards them. Winnie gave her brother a big bear hug.

            "I'm just here to see you. Let me show you to his ward."

            Yet everyone's face changed when they were led to an empty bed and an open window with its curtains blowing in the wind.


	4. The Vanity of Pride

**_Note: If any of the flashbacks sound OOC, this is just what I believe is going on in their heads. I don't think their minds are exactly the same as what they portray in their faces._ **

* * *

 

            “Thank you very much. Please come again.”

            Draco secretly looked around to make sure no one he knew was around before stepping out of the toy store. In his left arm, he held a huge stuffed lion almost half his size with a huge silver bow tied around its neck. Judging by the size and quality of that lion, it sure did not come cheap.

            As he walked on his way, he remembered his unbelievable trip down to that toy store. He had been reading the newspaper this morning and saw the highlight for the day that read ‘BOY WHO LIVED SPOTTED WITH CHILD—FATHER OF THE CHILD QUESTIONED’. He had planned not to pay any attention about it—being a newly employed Auror was heavy duty enough—yet the more he read the newspaper, the more vivid his past memories came, and finally he just couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to make his confirmation, to make sure that he had no strings attached.

            Hence, the stuffed lion.

            Even when he made his purchase at the toy store he had many doubts and worries. What if he had anything to do with it? What if he was responsible for what had happened to Harry now? What if they find out about his shameful act last time? It was a nightmare! He never wanted to have anything to do with it. It was just a mistake. A mistake he should’ve stopped long before he even thought of doing it. An act of anger. Nothing more than that. If anyone were to find out about this act, he would be in deep serious trouble. Not only will he be the talk of the wizarding century, but also a disgrace to the Malfoy family. This would definitely break his mother’s heart. What would he do? In the end, he had let his hand guide him to the stuffed lion on the highest, most expensive part of the toy shelf. He didn’t even hear the cashier saying that it was a wise choice or asking for the price. All he could think of was just buy the toy, visit Harry and get everything over and done with.

            He soon realized he was in the heart of Diagon Alley with its usual hustle and bustle about. Almost everyone had a newspaper in hand and were discussing hotly about Harry’s issue. They were even suggesting and making guesses about who the father of Harry’s child might be. Instinctively, Draco looked away and focused his eyes on the road he was walking on.

            “I cannot be…Can I…? Could I…?”

* * *

 

**_\- Flashback begins -_ **

_Draco was storming down the corridors of the dungeon, his face looking very infuriated indeed. He had just come back from Headmaster Dumbledore’s office after a failed attempt to prosecute Harry, his long-time archenemy. He had caught Harry sneaking around in the castle grounds during the dead of the night when he was on his way back to his dorm after helping Prof. Snape clear some things and prepare ingredients for the next day’s class, and he was feeling rather triumphant when he decided to bring Harry to see Headmaster Dumbledore. He thought it would be better to bring this matter to the higher authorities straightaway rather than Harry’s house teacher because he knew Headmaster Dumbledore had the power and had to maintain his part as a role model for the school by judging every student’s offences fair and square. But his plans were backfired. Headmaster Dumbledore took Harry’s side by saying that_ he _was the one who asked Harry to go down to the library to look for something because he couldn’t move away from the office. So, needless to say, Harry got away scott-free and Draco had to bear yet another embarrassing moment of his life._

_He almost slammed his way into his common room and practically ignored his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle’s greeting and Pansy Parkinson’s flirting call. He lay on the common room couch thinking about the unfairness of it all. He had an idea about Headmaster Dumbledore favouring Harry Potter more than the other students, but he didn’t think he would go that far. He knew Harry was up to one of his tricks again and was preparing to sneak out of Hogwarts, and could tell that Headmaster Dumbledore was lying about asking Harry to get something for him from the library. He could’ve Floo-ed Madame Pince for the object he wanted and not personally asking some insignificant student to go get it for him. But what could he say to prove that Headmaster Dumbledore was lying? He was, after all, the Headmaster of the most prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry, not to mention a rather high position in the Ministry, and Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived. Even his father could hardly do anything to fight against that old geezer and that limelight stealer. What were the odds of his words against theirs? Zero. Nil._

_Draco stole a sideways glance at his henchmen. As usual, they were stuffing themselves silly with cakes and cookies they sneaked from the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes in contempt._ One of these days, _he thought,_ they’re going to die of indigestion. _He never really liked his henchmen, but he had no choice but to keep them. The first time he met them was at his elaborate 3 rd birthday. Crabbe and Goyle’s fathers—who were almost henchmen to his father—were invited and as soon as they stepped into his house, they ordered their sons to present their birthday gifts to him, and Draco had accepted them as his ‘friends’ since then. It was almost as if Crabbe and Goyle’s fathers were determined to keep their place in his father’s heart by willingly giving up their own children as servants to his son. Crabbe and Goyle were just too dumb to realize that, and Draco had no intention to let them realize it. He had a reputation and a power circle to keep. He had to admit, without them, he would’ve just been one of those normal rich kids who would make an impression on people as much as last week’s fashion craze._

_Slowly, a sly idea crept through his mind. If Harry Potter could get away with murder, why couldn’t he? He knew he had done quite a number of small sly tricks to get his way into the top of the Slytherin food chain, and working his way through the Hogwarts food chain, but it was inconspicuous and small compared to some certain things his father could do in the Ministry. His father had always been the best role model to him. He looked up to him a lot, and expected a large share of the Malfoy inheritance in the process. His father had warned him never to misbehave in order to keep up the Malfoy reputation, but a little bit of slyness wouldn’t hurt. In fact, the sly idea got rather big that he had to do it before his whole body itches with it. He quickly got up, went to his bed and grabbed his broom before heading back to the common room. He looked around to see which window serves a good footing to stand on before propping the broom between his feet._

“Hey, where are you going?” _Crabbe_ _asked with a muffin in his mouth._

“Going out for some fresh air,” _Draco_ _replied,_ “and maybe buy myself something. Do not speak a word about me sneaking out or I’ll make sure my father do more than just firing your fathers.”

            _Crabbe_ _and Goyle didn’t need to be warned twice. They knew how powerful Draco’s words could be and their future places in Hogwarts depended heavily on how much Lucius Malfoy pays their fathers. Draco checked if the coast was clear before mounting the window and took off. The feel of the autumn wind blowing at his face cooled off his anger-burned head a little. It had been a while since he did this sort of escapade. The last time he remembered escaping off the window was when Pansy Parkinson came to his house to play back when he was 8 years old. He got rather sick of her sticking to him all the time that he wanted to get some time-off for himself, so he jumped off the window and flew off with his broom while Pansy was ‘It’ during a hide-and-seek game. He got a terrible scolding from his mother for using the broom without permission but it was worth the escape._

_He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he had flown all the way to Hogsmeade. The sound of occasional chatters below his feet made him realize his whereabouts, and he noticed he was a few feet away from Knockturn Alley nonetheless. Then he realized something that was not supposed to be there. He saw a boy leaning on the wall with a dark red blindfold over his eyes. He wasn’t wearing a robe to keep himself warm, but he had an almost transparent trench coat on and a pair of short jeans. The trench coat was only buttoned in the middle and was exposing most of his body, which was surprisingly a bare upper body. He didn’t show any sign of feeling cold or anything, even though his pale skin spoke otherwise. He decided to descend to the ground and get a closer look. He soon recognized the unkempt hair and realized that he was staring at his archenemy Harry Potter! He may not have his scar on him but the hair was a dead giveaway. What was he doing here? Was this where he often sneak off every night? Was this the place he wanted to go when he caught him sneaking around red-handed? What exactly was he doing here?_

“Hey there, gorgeous,” _a man with ragged looks approached Harry before Draco could call out to him._ “How’s about we go on a little trip to ecstasy land?”

            “Depends on how much you can pay the Blind Lover.”

            _The Blind Lover?!_ _Harry Potter is the Blind Lover? He heard his parents gossiping over breakfast the last semester holiday about a young boy who goes around Hogsmeade selling his body for hefty sums of cash, and they were criticizing about how sexually immoral and vulgar this manner of prostitution was going about in such a respectable district. But nothing prepared him for knowing that the Blind Lover was actually his archenemy Harry Potter! Draco was filled with triumphant glee. That was the big break he was looking for! That was the edge he needed to get Harry out of Hogwarts and out of his life forever! That was the ultimate evidence of Harry’s insolent behaviour that Headmaster Dumbledore couldn’t deny! But first…_

“I’m sorry,” _Draco_ _said as he approached and came between the ragged-looking man and Harry._ “I saw him first.”

            “Excuse me, young man,” _the man said in an annoyed tone._ “But I believe I saw him first.”

            “Maybe this would change your mind,” _Draco_ _said as he dropped a handful of Galleons into the man’s pocket. He knew the trade of Knockturn Alley very well. Money always comes first at this part. The man gave him a That’s-it look and Draco poured another handful of Galleons. He jingled the coins in his pockets with glee and stepped back._

“He’s all yours.”

            “You’re coming with me,” _Draco_ _said as he took Harry’s hand. It was cold because of the autumn atmosphere but he didn’t care. He had a certain score to settle with him._

“My, my. Such strong words of confidence,” _Harry replied, resisting Draco’s pull._ “What makes you think I want to go with you?”

“Money. That’s what you want now, isn’t it? I’ve heard much about your somewhat gold digger reputation.”

            “Are you sure you can even afford my price?”

            _Draco’s_ _pride was a little hurt at his question, but he had no time to argue with that. He was going to show him who’s boss, one way or another._

“You’d be surprised. Come with me.”

            _Draco_ _pulled Harry harshly and led him out of Knockturn Alley. He was definitely going to have his way with him, but not in this parasite-invested place. He was going to do it in style, and that’s that. Weaving in and out of corners and streets, he took Harry from the slums of the wretched to the riches of the elite. He led him all the way to a huge, exclusive inn which was located almost at the far end of Hogsmeade. That was one of his favourite places to stay if they were too tired to make the journey back to their Malfoy mansion, which was actually further than you think it was from Hogwarts or anywhere else. The receptionist was about to greet him but Draco silenced him with a small bag of Sickles, telling him that he didn’t wish to be disturbed regardless the situation, and that his presence here must be kept confidential. He was given his usual room and as soon as he closed the door, he shoved him unceremoniously onto the expensive-looking canopy bed. Harry’s face bunched up a little in discomfort, but he didn’t complain. Draco noticed that he was used to harsh treatments, so he helped himself rather easily._

_Draco removed his clothing and practically tore off Harry’s before dimming the fire in the fireplace. Harry smirked at the gesture._

“My, aren’t you a feisty one, eh?” _Harry asked as he reached over to stroke his blonde hair. He was ready to reach over and touch his manhood but Draco slapped it away._

“You will not touch me. You will do as I say and not ask questions, you hear me?”

            “Can’t it even wait for a little foreplay?”

 _He didn’t reply. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted to hurt him real bad and he had no time for any sensual touches and caresses. But then again, a little foreplay_ could _set the mood right. His anger towards him and his impatience made him feel rather ‘fickle’ right now._

“Alright. Maybe just a little,” _Draco_ _replied, then grabbed Harry’s hair and shoved him near his length and said,_ “You know what to do.”

            _He definitely knew what to do. Without hesitation, Harry opened his mouth and let his tongue linger on the head of his cock. Draco’s breath hitched at the slightest touch of his wet tongue. Harry used his tongue to play around the head and seemed to enjoy it. Draco fought hard not to let out a moan. He was the one in control of the situation and he would not yield._

“Too slow,” _Draco_ _muttered, trying to make his voice as authoritative as possible as he gripped Harry’s hair with both hands and pushed his head to and fro, the feeling of his mouth engulfing his length. Draco grinned with satisfaction at his power over Harry. He definitely would enjoy the look on his face when he finds out who he’s been giving a blow-job to. He reached his fingers over towards the knot of his blindfold and tried to remove it, but to no avail._

            “I’m sorry” _Harry mumbled in the midst of the blow-job._ “A rule of my services: No one touches the blindfold.”

            _Draco_ _realized how serious he was about the rule. The blindfold must’ve been hexed, for it showed no sign of coming off. No wonder they called him the Blind Lover. No matter. The blindfold wasn’t the issue. He was going to make him pay one way or another, regardless if he knew who was shagging him or not. Maybe using this evidence wouldn’t be much a good call for it would lead to him sneaking out of Hogwarts after dorm curfew and be found associating sexually with a male prostitute. Draco wouldn’t want him to see his face anyway. Harry had nothing to lose and he wouldn’t keep a secret like this for long. He, on the other hand, had too much to look forward in his future to be humiliated by this act._

 _Draco could feel his body being aroused. His cock was getting slightly harder and he knew he had to do it right away. He quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over, letting him lay on his stomach. He stared at his slightly lubricated length for a while and barked an order,_ “Lift up your buttocks.”

            “What…?”

            “I said,” _Draco_ _repeated as he slapped Harry’s round butt hard, earning an ‘Ow’ from him,_ “life up your damn ass, you whore.”

            “You know, that is going to cost you double,” _Harry said as he obliged to Draco’s request._

“Shut up or you won’t earn a single Knut,” _Draco_ _hissed as he grabbed Harry’s waist and brought him closer to him. With one swift move, he entered him. Harry let out a strangled yell at his sudden force of entry. He didn’t care. Let him yell and scream. He wanted him to feel real pain. As he thrust deeper and deeper into him, he began to remember how the bad relationship between them started. The day he willingly went forward to accept Harry’s friendship and admit him to his group was the day Harry rejected his offer and betrayed him by entering Gryffindor where his rightful place was in Slytherin. He knew he had many potentials and traits to be a Slytherin but he chose to be in second place. He chose to be with Mudbloods, Halflings and penniless wizards over prestigious, high-classed and honoured pure-blooded wizards and witches. The days he humiliated him both in classes and in Quidditch was never easily forgotten or forgiven, but he never had the chance to get back at him. Now was his chance. He thrust even harder and even deeper._

“Oww! Shit, slow down…!” _Harry moaned._

“Shut up, whore. Just do your job and satisfy me!”

_Harry struggled to reach over and stop him but Draco had the upper hand. He grabbed his wrists and set them down on the bed as he continued to thrust hard. He grinned inwardly at the tiny trickle of blood that flowed slowly down Harry’s thigh and continued thrusting. Every event he remembered about Harry that made him look bad was vented out all on him. Harry moaned about him hurting him but he didn’t care. He held him down even harder and attacked his neck, leaving bruising lovebites on him. With one hand still on his wrists, his other hand reached over to grab Harry’s length and gave him a hand job, just to let Harry be into a sensual mood to keep him from struggling. Harry was screaming out a lot of obscenities at him but he didn’t tell him to stop anymore. Draco didn’t care about that. All he wanted to do was just inflict pain on him and nothing else. All the while he kept on venting out his anger with his thrusts._

Keep screaming, _he thought as he thrust harder,_ keep yelling and keep begging for mercy! I’m above you! I’m _way_ above you! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, wherever I want, and I will not take no for an answer. I’m richer than you can ever imagine me to be or you could be! You think you’re so smart and all high and mighty just because you survived the Dark Lord’s curse, but you’re just like everyone else—lousy, insignificant and not fit for the real world of witchcraft and wizardry! You may not like me, that I know, but I hate you more than you think I am! The Boy Who Lived my foot! You’re the Boy Who Reeked! You don’t deserve to be in the wizardry world! You should just go back to your Muggle life and stay there for good! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!!

 _Finally Draco let out a short yell as he ejaculated into Harry. He felt the wetness and stickiness of Harry’s cum and wiped it on the bed sheets in disgust. He pulled out and leaned back, supporting himself on the bedpost and gasping for breath. Harry groaned in relief as he slid and lay flat on his stomach on the bed, the blood from his very harsh thrusts staining the sheets. He waited for about 10 to 15 minutes to regain his composure before he walked into the bathroom to clean himself. When he came out fully cleaned and fully dressed, he saw Harry still on the bed gasping, but not as loud and quick as before. His wrists were bruising by the hard way he held him down. He fished out the small pouch and emptied its content before flinging them beside Harry. He adjusted his robe and said,_ “Not bad for a whore. I’ve spent my money well.”

            And I given you what you deserved, _he thought quietly to himself before closing the door, leaving Harry to fend for himself._

**_\- Flashback ends -_ **

* * *

 

“Malfoy? Is that you?”

            Draco came back to his senses and saw Ronald Weasley walking with Hermione Granger beside him. Headmaster Dumbledore and ex-Prof. Lupin were following behind them. They were all carrying gifts, so it was obvious that they’ve heard about the news as well.

            “Yes, of course it’s me. Who did you expect, weasel?” Draco replied icily, holding the stuffed lion close to his chest. Ron frowned.

            “Yeah, well, I was expecting anyone else but you.”

            “I assume you’ve heard about Harry’s news,” Hermione said. She eyed the doll for a while and asked, “I didn’t think you’d actually come to see him, let alone bring a gift for him.”

            “Don’t get me wrong,” Draco said defensively. “I just bought this so that it’ll comfort Potter and prepare him for my remarks. Honestly, Granger, I never expected Potter to even go around sleeping with other men and get himself pregnant in the process. I never even thought he would actually incur female parts to _have_ a child.”

            “It’s his choice whether he wants to have a child or not,” Hermione defended. “Besides, it’s not like it’s against the law to magically change your gender to carry a child. What’s it to you if he gets pregnant and have a baby anyway? I don’t see it have anything to do with you.”

            “Maybe not, but it definitely would have something to do with Potter’s future reputation as the Boy Who Lived with that kind of sexually immoral attitude.”

            “You watch your mouth, Malfoy!” Ron growled. “If you try anywhere near hurting his feelings, I’ll personally…”

            “Boys, boys, let’s not fight at this joyous occasion. We’re almost near St. Mungo now, so please keep it down,” Remus Lupin came up to stop the two archenemies fighting. Long since they’ve graduated from Hogwarts and they still act like young teenagers. Draco gave one last glare at Ron before looking forward to see Prof. Snape walking a few feet ahead of them at the entrance of the hospital. Draco walked slightly forward and called out for Prof. Snape.

            “Hey, Prof. Snape!”

            Prof. Snape turned around to see them. He nodded at them in acknowledgement. Draco decided to go ahead of them to look for Harry’s ward, but not before hearing Headmaster Dumbledore talking about wanting to know who the father of the child was. Draco’s heart skipped a beat. There was no way he could be associated to this problem. It was just a one night stand. Nothing could happen, right? He didn’t even remember seeing any female parts on Harry when he was shagging him, so the child couldn’t be his. But what if it was? What if there was something about Harry had missed out during that night? What could he do then?

            “Hello, dear sister. We're looking for Harry James Potter, please,” Dumbledore said when he saw Winnie walking towards them. Winnie gave her brother a big bear hug.

            “I'm just here to see you. Let me show you to his ward.”

            Yet everyone's face changed when they were led to an empty bed and an open window with its curtains blowing in the wind.


	5. The Animal

**_Note: If any of the flashbacks sound OOC, this is just what I believe is going on in their heads. I don't think their minds are exactly the same as what they portray in their faces._ **

* * *

            Remus was in Flourish & Blotts, scanning through the bookshelves of its titles to see which was suitable to be bought for a gift. Or, to be more exact, a gift for someone who had just became a proud parent to a squalling son. They have the most interesting titles like _How to Spot if Your Child Has a Bout of Hexed Diseases_ , _Latest Fashion Wear to Give Both Your Child the Looks & the Comfort_, _What to Expect for Expecting Wizards_ , _Simple Spells to Prepare Your Child in the Wizarding World_ and even _Wands to Get Your Child Started_. Remus grinned at that title. It was a no-brainer that a certain Mr. Ollivander wouldn’t like that idea of rival competition. After all, he _is_ the sole provider of wands for students of Hogwarts. If anyone starts following this book and make their own wands, he’d be out of work.

            Remus went through his pockets and realized that his income was only enough to get him a decent secondhand book, so he had no choice but to abandon his choice of a lavish gift and settle for something affordable. No matter. It’s the thought that counts, not the degree of fancy of the gift. As he browsed through the old boxes in search of the perfect gift, he overheard a couple of gossiping voices from behind.

            “Have you heard about the news on Harry Potter?” Remus spun round to see a couple of Paris and Nicole look-a-like dumb blondes wearing skimpy clothing behind expensive-looking fur robes. He recognized them as some of the workers working under the Daily Prophet.

            “Like, if I hadn’t got the scoop from Rita myself I wouldn’t have believe the rumour,” the Nicole look-a-like replied as she powdered her face. Her companion, the Paris look-a-like was picking off a tabloid magazine out of its shelf.

            “Like, me too! I was, like, so surprised when Rita came in the office saying she had the biggest scoop of the century, and I was expecting like another one of those gossips on some Quidditch player or something, but when she showed me a picture of Harry’s baby boy she got from a snitch, I was, like, so taken aback!”

            “Shut up! You seen the picture? How does the baby look like? Is he cute? Does he look anything like Harry or does he look like someone we know?”

            “Like, I’m not sure. Rumour has it…”

            Remus turned his back to them. He had heard enough. He knew about the news of Harry giving birth in St. Mungo—it was all over the morning Daily Prophet—and it filled him with guilt. As he pretended to be very interested with a random book he picked, his mind began to wander…

* * *

 

**_-Flashback begins-_ **

_Sitting at his desk, Remus wrote casually on his parchment, together with heaps of reference books on his left and right. He eyed a little at the length of the top of the parchment on a careless heap on the ground and shook his head. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he had elongated that parchment, but he was sure that there will be more lengthening in the future if he was to fit everything he wanted to write for his novel._

_After being relieved of his position as the DADA teacher for Hogwarts, he was looking for something to do. He definitely couldn’t teach in other schools again, yet he had no talent of the trade to secure a place in the business world of Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade (his widespread werewolf reputation definitely made that place even more impossible to achieve). While Sirius was still alive and still on the run, the little canine animagus had suggested to him during one of his secret visits to his home to try his luck in modern literature. No one would know who truly wrote it as long as he used a pseudonym and Sirius offered to give him a little brainstorming with the knowledge he achieved from the late Lily Evans on Muggle life. With much encouragement and thought, Remus decided to try his luck in writing. So far, as he lived in his recently rented room in an old apartment, he had gotten to about 7 chapters through his fiction novel on Muggles and had created the perfect pseudonym for himself: Lunar Nightshade._

_He stretched his tired bones after about 2 and half hours writing nonstop. He stole a glance at the picture frame that sat on his desk right in front of him. It was a picture of the famous Marauders in graduation clothes posing for the camera with smiley faces from ear to ear and victory signs. So far, in that picture, only Peter Pettigrew was the only one single among The Marauders, doing victory signs with both his hands in the middle of the gang. On the left side, Sirius had one arm around his waist as he hugged him from behind and one hand making bunny ears on his head. On the right side, James and Lily were hugging each other with one arm and victory signs on the other hand. Seeing James and Lily reminded him of their son Harry Potter. The naïve, innocent yet adventurous child filled with the sense of justice who was an exact replica of his father’s looks. It was almost like seeing James again in the form of his younger self. He never ceased to surprise and amuse him with his tough exterior yet soft interior._

_As he left his study to take a walk on the balcony, he thought about how his lover’s godson was doing. After Sirius’ death, he thought he was feeling more devastated than anyone could imagine because he had just lost the love of his life, and he knew Harry would be worse off because he had lost the only person who ever loved him like a true father and the only person who could’ve been his ticket to freedom from the Dursleys. But he soon realized that his grief over Padfoot’s death was no match for the drastic impact it caused on the child. Harry who used to be innocent and naïve no longer was the Harry he knew. Rumours about him slugging his way through school and constantly disregarding every rule in the book were proven when he heard from Dumbledore himself about the immunity issued out to him just to keep him from being expelled from Hogwarts. The ignorance of the school staff regarding his blatant display of flirting with other male students and his late night escapades made his ruthlessness even worse. He wanted to go and give Harry a man-to-man talk about shirking responsibilities but he had to admit that he was so engrossed with his writing to forget about the pain of losing Sirius that he knew Harry had gone too deep to be convinced by words anymore._

_Suddenly he felt the familiar uneasiness crawling in his body. He looked up the sky warily and was shocked beyond words to see the bright full moon on the night sky, threatening to peel his skin and reveal the demon within him. How could this be? He never made a mistake before in calculating the arrival of the full moon. It should’ve been 3 more weeks before the next full moon occurred and he hadn’t touched the potion Severus owled him before then. Was he too caught up in the writing the same way he got so caught up last time that he was too late to be by Harry’s side? Did he misread the calendar? Did he miscalculate the time? Whatever the reason was, there was no time to ponder on it. He could feel the searing change within himself but could do nothing about it. He wanted to get away from the light of the full moon and retreat to the sanctuary of his study but his body was so drawn towards the moon’s attraction that he couldn’t move. His muscles and bones began to constrict and pull themselves inside and the feeling was excruciating. He could feel his clothes tearing into pieces as if his body was too big for it. His face began to bunch into dozens of ugly expressions as it changed into its wolf feature. He fought hard to keep his sanity but he knew he was fighting a losing battle._

_As he slowly succumbed to the loss of his mind, he almost wished Padfoot and Harry was here with him…_

_\--:--_

_**The wolf jumped from one building to another, smelling the air as he went. There were no trees around and no grass beneath his feet. He didn’t like it. All he could smell was smoke from chimneys and stale food and beer from bars. He should be in the forest with his pack, not in this concrete-hard land where there wasn’t a single bird in sight. He should smell the river and tree air, not this filth. He should be in nature where he belonged.**_

**_But somehow there was someone he needed to find. A human that he needed to settle his claws on, to be more exact. He didn’t know why the urge or where this human could be, but he knew he had to find him. He had the feeling that this human with forest-coloured eyes could take him back his pack._ **

**_No sooner than he thought about this human than he immediately caught a whiff of that human. Following his nose, he was led to a dark alley where the human he was looking for was standing under a sign called against a dirty paint-peeling wall. He knew it was him by the distinctive smell he had on his body—a smell of a child hidden behind the musky smell of a number of adults. His forest-coloured eyes were covered by a cloth the colour of blood. Were they bleeding? They’d better not be, or he wouldn’t be able to go back to the forest and to his pack without them. The human was wearing very little clothing and didn’t seem to feel the prickly cold of the autumn night. He found it very weird for that human to be so less dressed when he himself felt the draft in spite of his furry coat._ **

**“You must be the Blind Lover,” _another human came to approach the forest-eyed human he was watching._ “I’ve been looking all over for you.”**

**“Well, I’m honoured,” _his forest-eyed human replied with a small smile._ “I suppose you haven’t wasted your search by bringing less than you can afford me.”**

**“Don’t worry. I just won a Muggle lottery yesterday. It should be enough to cover your services, although I have to say you must live up to your reputation to earn it.”**

**_The wolf didn’t understand what they were talking about, but he could tell by the way the forest-eyed human leaned forward to the other human’s outstretched hand that he was going with him. He couldn’t allow that. He needed the human to take him back to the forest. With a swift leap, he jumped off the roof he was standing on and reached out for the forest-eyed human. He held out his arm and scooped him up by the armpits, earning a gasp from him and a loud ‘Hey’ from the other human. He jumped from roof to roof in the midst of humans shouting below his feet exclaiming his presence and following after him. He had to lose them. There was no way he was going to get caught before he had the chance to be back in nature. Almost as if fate intervened, his feet stepped onto a soft spot on the roof he jumped on and immediately, he fell through the roof into a huge bulk of hay. The footsteps of the chasing humans passed him by and never came back. Seemed like they failed to notice where he fell. They assumed he had just disappeared into thin air._**

**“What the…Where the hell am I? Who the fuck do you think you are grabbing me off like that?”**

**_The forest-eyed human was speaking. The wolf turned around to face him, a slow growl rumbling in his throat. The human looked rather angry. He was thrashing about trying to get rid of the hay that was clinging onto his body and those matted on his messy hair. He was even spitting out some that got into his mouth. Somehow, he found his antics rather amusing._**

**“I was so close into closing a deal here before you showed up! I hope you have enough to match his to be grabbing me off like this…”**

**_The forest-eyed human was beginning to ramble. It was annoying. The wolf had to stop him. He snarled at him and smacked him with his heavy paw. It made the human more angry and cuss more, yelling ‘What is your problem’ or something like that. The wolf silenced him with a growl. The human was startled and began to back away, inching his way further from him. No! He couldn’t let him escape. He needed him. Without warning, he reached over and grabbed the thin clothes he was wearing. It tore almost immediately and did nothing much of holding the human in place. He leaped up and sat on the human, pinning him onto the hay and gave him a hefty torrent of warning scratches, putting him in his place and tearing off the rest of his clothes in the process. The human was shouting and screaming bloody murder and had his arms over his face, as if protecting it from being mauled to bits. The cloth surprisingly still remained over his eyes despite the violent attack._ **

**_Suddenly there was a smell overpowered him. He looked down and saw that it was coming from the human. The metallic smell of his bloodied body was mingling with the smell that he had smelt before when he saw him downtown. It was so strong and overly seductive, and it was sending him into a fleet of wanting. He felt his sexuality need aroused and his length hardened. He shouldn’t be feeling this. He should be making the forest-eyed human take him back to the forest where he belonged. He shouldn’t be having mating thoughts at this crucial time. What was going on? Why was he feeling this way? Why was the human emitting such a powerful smell of attraction?_ **

**_His cock was beginning to hurt and he couldn’t hold back the dizziness_ _in his head. He had to do it. He had to succumb to the sexual call of nature. He sniffed around until he reached the human’s length. He licked the tip and could smell the chemical changes inside the human’s body as his breath hitched. The human was aroused. He knew it. He was ready. Without warning he forced the human to lie on his stomach and engulfed his mouth lightly around his neck to set him down, just like every animal does before intercourse. Judging by the strangled sound the human made, his light bite wasn’t light enough for him, but he had no time. His need was pressing him on. He thrust hard into the human and let out a muffled growl when the human screamed._ **

**“Oh God…Oh God…No…! Stop…!”**

**_The wolf couldn’t stop. His hormones were raging and his muscles were clenching. The human continued to scream, begging him to stop and let him go, but he fell upon deaf ears. If he attempt to struggle or move, he increased the pressure of his bite on his neck and landed his claws onto his body. He bled more and the smell grew stronger, and he was even more aroused. He thrust harder and deeper and heard the human let out high-pitched moans as he hit his sweet spot. He kept aiming the sweet spot until the human screamed the highest and loudest ever with his hands reaching out and grasping tightly onto his fur. Finally, after almost an eternity, the wolf felt himself clenched and hitting the climax. He and the human let a bass and treble howl at the same time._**

**_As he swiftly pulled out of the human, he watched as the human trembled in his fetal position and gasped for breath. His body was covered with countless scratches and gashes all over and the blood was staining the hay he was lying on. He knew the human would definitely not be able to move in this kind of condition. He had to do something to make him feel better before wanting him to take him back to the forest. He reached over and licked the bleeding wounds. The human flinched a little but didn’t attempt to run away anymore. The wolf was relieved. He was finally going back to nature. He’s getting slightly tired after the sexual ordeal. Maybe just a little nap would do. Just a short nap before asking for the human’s help…_ **

_\--:--_

_Remus blinked his eyes open. He tried to move but it ached. He then remembered changing and felt worried. He hoped he hadn’t hurt anyone or anything. He slowly got up and looked around. He found himself in some old abandoned wooden building that used to keep horses. He was relieved at the old, unused state of it or he’s going to be in trouble for killing mares and horses and leaving it in a bloody mess._

_He turned around suddenly at the sound of exhaled breath. He was shocked to see a boy in fetal position trembling beside him. He saw the bloody gashes and scratches. He saw the blood on the hay. He saw more blood slowly trickling from the boy’s butt down his thighs. Guilt gushed all over him. What had he done? What made him do such a despicable act, and on a child nonetheless? He tentatively reached over to remove the dark red blindfold he was wearing to see who he was but he heard the ever familiar voice coming out of the boy’s lips before passing out,_ “No one…touches…the…blindfold…My rule…”

            _Remus’ hand shivered. It was Harry’s voice! No doubt about it. He may have concealed his scar, but there was no way he could mask his voice, and his werewolf nature made him very good at memorizing voices. There was no mistaking that this boy he had just shagged was Harry, his lover’s godson! It wasn’t enough that Harry had to endure Sirius’ death, now if he were to find out that he was being shagged by the teacher he respected more than Albus Dumbledore, he’d be traumatized! He cannot let him find out about this! He simply cannot!_

_He picked Harry in his arms and apparated to his home. He quickly dressed both Harry and himself before apparating again to a rest home which was right beside Hog Head. The rest home owner recognized Harry as the Blind Lover everyone was talking about, making him feel even guiltier and more scared for both him and Harry. He then laid the child onto bed and left as much Sickle as he could wring up from his savings just to make him think he had just entertained a rambunctious client and not a sex-crazed werewolf._

_He left the room as quickly as possible before he was found._

**_-Flashback ends-_ **

* * *

 

            “Good morning, Remus.”

            Remus was brought out of his thoughts by the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore. He saw him having a parcel with him and was looking as jolly as ever. Remus smiled as casually as possible and greeted him back.

            “I assume you’ve heard the news?” Dumbledore asked with knowing eyes.

            “Yes, sir. I was trying to look for a book suitable for new parents, but I can’t seem to find a good one,” Remus replied as he continued to rummage through the old boxes. Dumbledore chuckled.

            “I can see why. They never sell good books in the hand-me-downs section. Come now, let me help you buy a decent book. We’ll go dutch on this.”

            “Thank you, sir. You’re doing me a great favour.”

            So, the duo soon left Flourish & Blotts with Remus’ chosen gift: a children’s storybook which was famous through the ages wrapped in golden wrapping paper tied with a red bow. While they chitchatted about Harry’s baby, Remus’ mind began to wander. He was afraid to think that the baby could be associated to him. He had researched that werewolves have a notorious tendency to reproduce and pregnancy rate is high. What if the child was really his? What if the Ministry of Magic found out that he had created an offspring with the Boy Who Lived? He would definitely get more than just a warning. He would definitely be convicted of rape and pedophile, for what were his words against hundreds of supporters of the Boy Who Lived, their future saviour from the dreaded Dark Lord? Worst, what would they do the innocent child that was born from a cursed creature like him? Would they kill or spare him? Either way, both he and Harry would be worse off. Even as they came across Ron and Hermione, his mind continued to imagine the worst. It was only when he heard the familiar bickering between Ron and Draco that he came back to his senses and stopped them. He looked up and noticed that they’ve already reached St. Mungo. Snape was there with his gift but he was not interested to know why Snape was there. He braced himself for the worst to come as they all went inside the hospital and amidst all the doctors and nurses around them.

            “Hello, dear sister. We're looking for Harry James Potter, please,” Dumbledore said when he saw Winnie walking towards them. Winnie gave her brother a big bear hug.

            “I'm just here to see you. Let me show you to his ward.”

            Yet everyone's face changed when they were led to an empty bed and an open window with its curtains blowing in the wind.


	6. The Young and Innocent

**_Note: If any of the flashbacks sound OOC, this is just what I believe is going on in their heads. I don't think their minds are exactly the same as what they portray in their faces._ **

* * *

            Ron massaged his temples as he sorted out all the files that were piled before him on the desk. Taking over his father’s job handling all the Muggle cases after graduation sure wasn’t an easy task, but at least it was much better than Percy’s job. He had seen how his job turned him into a stuck-up, no-nonsense guy and he definitely didn’t want to turn into another Percy Weasley. He had him in sight in the Ministry of Magic to remind him that. He had been offered by Fred and George to work in their shop and he could see how profitable it could be, but he was more of a timid, peace-loving kind. He wasn’t interested in pranks and hurting people, no matter how harmless it may seem, so he turned them down and followed his father’s footsteps. Besides, he himself also fascinated by Muggle equipment as much as his father does anyway.

            “Put your things away, Ron. We’re going out.”

            Ron was taken aback by the sudden hands put in front of him. He looked up and glared at his fiancé who was in all smiles. After many years of crushing on her since they first met, Ron had finally had the guts to confess to Hermione and ask her to marry him. It was rather a surprise, really. Harry had urged him to spit it out before it was too late, so Ron took the advice and made the first move during the graduation party. He made himself drunk with wine Harry snuck for him and pulled Hermione right in the middle of the Great Hall and proposed to her. It created a rather great uproar among the students of Hogwarts, but in a good way. Luckily, his efforts were not wasted as Hermione had also secretly been in love with Ron for ages and had tried almost everything to make him notice that, including her affair with Viktor Krum. Too bad Harry wasn’t around to see this eventful moment as they locked lips in front of everyone—he sort of disappeared after giving Ron his bottle of wine and wasn’t seen in the party for the whole night.

            “What is it, Mione? Is there somewhere important we should go that I have to abandon my work?” Ron asked, a little cranky after having stared at dozens of papers and millions of words.

            “Of course there is! We’re going to visit Harry!” Hermione, the newly employed and new addition to the secretarial office of the Ministry of Magic, replied. “I’m sure you’ve heard the news!”

            “Harry’s here? Back here? How?” Ron was surprised. After all these years, Harry was finally back from his mysterious hiding.

            “Honestly, Ron, you keep burying yourself in that Muggle issues of yours and you’ll forget that I even exist,” Hermione rolled her eyes as she tossed out the newspapers to her fiancée. “It’s all over the Daily Prophet. Harry was found riding on a broom to St. Mungo and a few hours later, doctors and nurses heard cries of a baby. Harry had been pregnant all this while! Can you believe it? No wonder he disappeared from the world! I wonder who the father is though…”

            Ron blushed at hearing Hermione’s news. Harry? Pregnant? Having a baby at St. Mungo? How could that be possible? Could it…? As he put away the papers into their rightful files with his wand and followed behind his upbeat fiancé, he began to think…

* * *

 

**_-Flashback begins-_ **

_Ron lay on his bed worrying. He was awakened by a rustling noise and saw Harry quietly getting off his bed and getting the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk. He watched him quietly as he put on the Cloak and sneaked out of the dorm to goodness knows where. He waited until he could hear him step out of the door of the common room before relaxing back onto the bed._

_This wasn’t the first time he seen him do that. The first time he witnessed his sneaking off was about 2 weeks after Snuffles’ death. Snuffles, the nickname they chose to give Sirius Black to prevent suspicion. How endearing it was to call him that and have such secret kept together with his best friend. After Snuffles died, Ron knew that Harry would never be the same again. He had seen his eyes after he had that long talk with Dumbledore. It looked almost dead to the world, and that he had nothing else to lose but himself. His eyes showed that he no longer care about life and death, the future of Hogwarts or the prophecy he was about to fulfill. No more, those eyes spoke, no more of this madness and no more of this eternal fight between good and evil where only death prevails and nothing gained. Despite the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore issued immunity to him after his personal encounter with the Dark Lord himself, Harry continued to defy everything in his path and do things he normally wouldn’t have done before. He had known Harry all his life, yet he had never seen such indifference in him. Death can really change a person._

_Finally, he couldn’t stand worrying any longer. He had to follow him and see where he was going every night. He stuffed pillows under his blanket to make it look like he was still in bed and went off, following him from behind. Through experience, he had learnt how to spot someone in an Invisibility Cloak by looking closely at the slightest silhouette made when the wearer moves, and that’s what he was doing when he followed behind Harry. He saw him taking a sort of secret passage he couldn’t see clearly in the dark and tagged along before it closed up completely. It led them all the way to Hogsmeade, and under the streetlights, he saw Harry wearing a body-fitting black T-Shirt and a pair of very short, very revealing jeans. He saw him going to a dark corner and spun round. Ron quickly hid out of sight, thinking he was being found, but lucky for him, Harry was only scouting around to make sure no one was looking. He then saw Harry take out a dark-red cloth from his pocket and blindfolded himself. He heard him read out the concealment spell and saw that his lightning bolt scar was gone. He followed him again all the way to Flourish & Blotts and saw him leaning on the display window, waiting._

What in the bloody name is he doing? _he thought. He couldn’t understand his gestures and was rather curious about what he was doing out here in the cold with so little on every dead of the night. As he was about to approach him, he stopped to see a man in his late 20’s coming up to Harry and grinned slyly._

            “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Blind Lover everyone’s been talking about.”

            “I’m flattered. Looking for a little excitement tonight, sir?” _Harry replied the man with a voice as if he knew the man his whole life._

“Why, aren’t we all?” _the man chuckled, then took his hand and continued,_ “Come. I know the exact place where we can have a really good time.”

            _Ron almost fainted. Harry was the Blind Lover everyone’s been talking about?_ He _was the one going around selling his body for money? He never expected this. Rumours and gossips never missed the twins Fred and George’s ears and the Blind Lover was exactly the hot topic they’ve been discussing almost every time they came home from work. They had talked about the Blind Lover show up in the most bizarre places and give wanting customers worth their money, and his mother found it rather disgraceful to be talking about sexually immoral people over dinner. He remembered his mother saying that if she were to meet this Blind Lover, she would give her a piece of her mind. Knowing this, Ron would have to think twice about discussing the topic with his prankster brothers._

_He waited outside the inn Harry and the man entered until almost dawn before he was able to follow behind Harry to get back to Hogwarts. They quietly sneaked back into the Gryffindor common room and Ron waited until Harry got onto bed and snored before returning to his own. Under the creeping morning light, he saw the lovebites on Harry’s neck and the pouches beside his pillow indicating his pay for the night. Looking at the way Harry slept in his seductive way with his lips swollen of kissing aroused Ron’s interest a little. He was surprised to even have such thoughts but he couldn’t get it off his head. How does it feel to shag a guy? How does it feel to shag the Boy Who Lived? How does it feel to touch a guy intimately instead of friendly? How does it feel to actually kiss a guy on the lips? He knew he was a straight guy—he is, after all, in love with Hermione—but his curiosity got the better of him._

_He didn’t need to wait long for his questions. A few days later, he followed Harry again to Hogsmeade. He waited until he blindfolded himself before approaching him. This time he was wearing anything but a sort of T-shirt dress in white. His skin was pale with cold but he showed no sign of shivering. He must be very used to this kind of weather to dare to dress up like that. Ron had second thoughts about this whole deal but there was no time to back out from it now. His curiosity needed to be satisfied. Fast._

            “Erm…the Blind Lover, I reckon?”

            _Harry turned to him and gave him a ‘Duh’ look. He reached for his pocket to take out the pouch that filled with this month’s allowance. He didn’t want to part with it but if he were to venture into this curious adventure, he might as well sacrifice it._

“Uh, I’m not really good at this, but I assure you, I can pay you for what it’s worth. If you…”

            _Ron held out his hand tentatively, just like the way the man did the last time he saw him. Harry remained silent as he sort of regarded him. He then reached over and took his hand._

“First thing’s first. Find us a nice, warm inn.”

            _He did just that. He led him to the rest home beside Hog Head—the cheapest inn he could think of—and brought him to a room closest to the right. He sat Harry on the bed and blushed as Harry sat in a ready position: leaning sideways with one leg seductively lifted up, revealing his undies. He didn’t know when and how to start. Harry was sitting there, ready for the taking and yet he knew nothing. He didn’t know how to set the mood or how to arouse either of them. Whatever sexual education his brothers gave him was thrown out of the window the moment he was exactly into the situation. He reached over to caress Harry’s chin for a while, but that was it. He’s stuck in a dead end._

“It’s your first time, isn’t it?”

            “Uh…erm…you can…put it that way,” _Ron admitted awkwardly, blushing like mad._ “Maybe we shouldn’t waste your time. We all know you’re pretty busy, and my inexperience sure bloody hell isn’t going to get us anywhere…”

            “Let’s just start from the basics,” _Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Ron’s neck. He saw Harry’s lips advancing towards him. He wanted to turn away from it but the attraction of it was too great. He allowed his lips be claimed by Harry’s. He felt his tongue lingered around his lips and trying as gently as he could to part them. He opened them slightly and could taste the sweetness of chocolate in his tongue. He remembered Harry having chocolate pudding for dinner and he tasted the last thing he ate. It was delicious. His tongue fondled with his, coaxing him to return it, so he played along. Tasting more of the chocolate, Ron slid his tongue deeper into Harry’s mouth, moaning once in a while as he felt Harry’s hand reaching towards the buttons of his shirt and undoing them one by one. Ron tentatively reached out to pull up Harry’s shirt so that he could feel the skin beneath it._

_Before he knew it, they were both naked. Ron’s fingers continued to explore Harry’s body as he felt him kissing and sucking his neck. He could feel the slightly bumps of Harry’s scars he had attained from his battle with You-Know-Who—he still couldn’t get himself to say his name—and also other bumps that weren’t supposed to be there. How many wounds has he got? He remembered some of the scars he got during his misadventures, but where did these fresh ones come from? He wanted to ask but was stopped abruptly when he felt Harry’s tongue began to trail its way downward. His breath hitched as he felt the wet tongue playing around in his bellybutton. He let out a moan as he gripped Harry’s buttocks with every flick of the tongue he makes. Soon, the bellybutton games stopped and Ron gasped when Harry took his length in his mouth. He let out a series of long moans, tightening his grip on Harry’s hair as Harry fluidly moved up and down his manhood._

_His knees were getting weak. He had to get onto the bed before both of them ended up on the floor. With Harry’s mouth still on him, he moved as quickly as he could onto the bed. His muscles began to clench when Harry played with his sacs. He was going to come. At that almost moment, Harry pulled away. Ron felt as if he was being splashed by a bucket of cold water._

“You’re ready,” _Harry whispered, nibbling at his earlobe with his legs wrapped around his waist._ “Take me in.”

            _Ron was only almost too eager to oblige. He settled him down and entered him. He wasn’t sure he was doing this right or not—he_ was _a virgin boy, after all—so he started it slow and steady. Harry moaned with pleasure and dug his fingers into Ron’s shoulder, urging him to go faster. Ron kissed Harry hungrily before speeding up the pace. Harry panted and moaned even louder._

“Oh yes…Yes…Faster…Deeper…”

            _Ron thrust faster and deeper, just as Harry asked for. He didn’t know when and how, but he suddenly felt like the head of his cock was hitting something inside Harry, and every time he hit it, Harry moaned a pitch higher._

“Oh yes…Oh yes…That’s it…! That’s it…! Keep…doing it…Keep going…for it…”

            _Sexual instinct drove him now. It began to come to him naturally in full blast. He bit Harry’s neck lightly and thrust faster, hitting that spot over and over again. Harry moaned higher and higher until all he could do was scream._

“God, yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder! Fuck me faster!”

            _He didn’t need to be told twice. He pounded hard and quick into him, aiming the spot. He took Harry’s cock and began to stroke. Harry had his hands on his red hair tightly gripped, but he couldn’t feel the pain. All he could feel was the pleasure of his manhood pounding into Harry and the pleasure of stroking his partner’s length and hearing him scream for more._

“I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

            _Harry never got to finish his words. He let out a loud moan that could shatter glasses and came all over Ron’s hand. Ron felt the flesh surrounding his length tightened and his own muscles clenched. A few more thrusts later, he came too. He didn’t shout or moan or yell or groan, but he did let out a series of short, abrupt breaths as the final tremors in his body slowly subsided. He pulled out slowly and collapsed beside the gasping Harry. This feeling was new and exhilarating. It felt as if he was hit by Hogwarts Express, but in a good way. He saw white spider webs dancing in front of his eyes and his mind dizzy with incomprehension. He never felt so good before in his life. Never. Was this how it feels to have sex with a man? Would it do the same if he were to shag Hermione? He didn’t dare to think. In fact, he couldn’t very much think right now. The dizziness overwhelmed him until he lost consciousness…_

_He didn’t know how long he was out cold, but Harry was still beside him sleeping when he woke up. He realized that he was looking at Harry in a different manner. Not that he had fallen in love with him or anything, but he had truly, honestly understood why he was the apple of everyone’s eye. Aside from being quite handsome in his own way, he was the future saviour of the wizarding world and protector of anyone weak and defenseless. Despite the fact that he didn’t want to have anything to do with the prophecy, his sense of justice wouldn’t let him stray off too far from the light. He may be breaking every rule in the Hogwarts book, but he continued to try and give a damn about other people’s problems and troubles. That was the quality trait no one could replace, and what made him so attractive to everyone in the first place. That was how Harry was. Nothing could change that._

_He soon realized that he was staring at Harry for too long. He thought it would better if he left first before Harry decided to take off the blindfold and see who his client was. He took out the bag of money he prepared and put it on the table beside the bed. Dressing up as quickly as he could, he made his way to the door, but not before…_

            “You’re really good for a first-timer. Whoever has you for a boyfriend would definitely be the luckiest person in the world.”

**_-Flashback ends-_ **

* * *

 

            “Ron? Ron, are you alright?”

            Ron came back at the call of his fiancé. He noticed that they were both holding a parcel in their hands. How did those get there? Oh, right, he remembered now. He was dragged by Hermione to this baby store to buy gifts for Harry’s son. How could he have done all this and not even realizing it? That was one serious black-out if he ever had one.

            “Uh, sure. Sure, I’m alright,” Ron said, quickly making up an excuse in his head. “I was just wondering about who could be the father of Harry’s baby. I mean, everyone saw Harry coming into the hospital with birth pangs but no one saw the father of the child accompanying him.”

            “I know what you mean,” Hermione chuckled. “It’s no wonder it aroused many suspicion among the wizarding world. Even the people in the Ministry of Magic were discussing hotly about the possibilities.”

            “Hello, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley,” Ron saw Headmaster Dumbledore greeting him a few feet away from them. Ex-Prof. Remus Lupin was trailing beside him with a parcel in his hand as well.

            “Hello, Headmaster. Going to visit Harry, we presume?” Hermione asked.

            “Yes, definitely. Just read the news about him and I came here as soon as my schedule allows it. Ah, I see you have prepared your gifts as well.”

            “At a budget price as usual,” Ron grinned. “Can’t seem to get rid of the habit.”

            “It’s the thought that counts, Mr. Weasley. Ah, I see your ex-classmate seemed to have heard the news as well.”

            Ron turned to see what he meant. It was Draco Malfoy, his archenemy. Why was he walking the same direction as he was, and with a gift far more expensive than he was willing to afford? No good intention turns out of Draco Malfoy, that he knows. It was proven even as he approached him. As he heard Hermione and Draco bickering at each other about Harry having his child, he couldn’t help thinking that he was both insulting Harry and himself. If it weren’t Remus who stopped them, he would’ve started a hand-to-hand combat with him and accidentally reveal himself of his secret one night stand with Harry in the process.

            As they met Prof. Snape, who was also holding a gift of his own, at the entrance of St. Mungo and as they walked into the hospital to search for Harry’s ward, Ron prayed that he wouldn’t be revealed and that the child had nothing to do with him. It would not only ruin his reputation, but ruin the engagement with Hermione he had worked so hard on getting. An offspring of his own did intrigued him a little, but he never wanted to have it with someone else, and with a guy who so happens to be his best friend nonetheless. It would definitely break Hermione’s heart to know that truth.

            “Hello, dear sister. We're looking for Harry James Potter, please,” Dumbledore said when he saw Winnie walking towards them. Winnie gave her brother a big bear hug.

            “I'm just here to see you. Let me show you to his ward.”

            Yet everyone's face changed when they were led to an empty bed and an open window with its curtains blowing in the wind.


	7. The Lost Soul

**_Note: If any of the flashbacks sound OOC, this is just what I believe is going on in their heads. I don't think their minds are exactly the same as what they portray in their faces._ **

* * *

            Kiaran Featherworth, the newly employed Auror of the Ministry of Magic, was in the broomstick shop checking out the numerous brooms on display. There were a few other customers too inside, but they weren’t really that interested in the brooms. They were chitchatting with the shop owner about the news that has been spreading all over the wizarding community ever since it was published in the Daily Prophet. He stole a glance at the picture on the newspaper the shop owner was holding and saw Harry Potter sleeping on bed with a crying newborn baby still covered with a little bit of blood, before a few seconds later a nurse came over to take the baby off his hands and waving away at the person taking the picture.

            He looked away again and pretended to be interested in other brooms in display. The shop owner was too busy chitchatting and gossiping with the customers about the case that he didn’t bother to assist Kiaran in choosing the best broom. He quietly began to think about how exactly he got here…

* * *

 

**_-Flashback begins-_ **

_Sirius opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and saw only darkness and felt an edge of coldness. He was lying down but at the same time he was floating. Floating in the middle of an abyss. He had no idea what was going on. His mind was a blur_ _and his whole body was aching like hell, like as if he was being hit by the Crucatius Curse and his spirit being torn out of his body._

_As he painfully tried to sit up he tried to remember where he was and what happened to him. He remembered fighting with the Death Eaters, then was hit by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and thrown backwards into a veil. He remembered was Harry screaming out to him and was held back by Remus Lupin. He remembered falling and falling and falling, but not before feeling his body ripped apart like a piece of paper, then darkness. He suddenly realized that he had fallen into the dreaded Veil, the place where all lost souls end up if they were unwilling to move on. The place where eternal darkness and endless sorrows exist for souls that regret ever dying and wished more than anything else in their pitiful life to be back in the living. He wasn’t supposed to be here! He wasn’t supposed to be dead! His time isn’t right! He had to get back! He had to get out of the world of the Veil before he turned something even worse than a broken soul of a prisoner of Azkaban!_

_Suddenly, before he had a chance to figure out where he should get out, a dozen tormented-looking spirits surround him, moaning and groaning as if in pain. Their eyes look deader than they should and they were all aiming their hands on Sirius, planning to drag him further down the world of the Veil to join them in their long eternity of darkness, sorrow and regret. He then heard voices from outside the Veil. He saw a young man with strawberry blonde hair talking to someone whom he recognized as one of Cornelius Fudge’s underdogs. He had to get to them. He had to catch their attention and ask for their help to get him to Harry or Dumbledore or anyone else so that he could figure out how to get back to the living. He had to do something._

_Without warning, the moaning and groaning spirits that surrounded him wrapped their arms around him. They were slowly pulling him lower and lower down to the abyss below. Sirius panicked. He struggled to break free from their deathly hugs. He cannot let them take him down. He wasn’t supposed to die! He wasn’t supposed to go before his time! Harry needed him! Remus needed him! There is so much in the wizarding world he had to do, so many scores to finish, so much in life he hadn’t experienced! This wasn’t fair! He had to get out! He had to leave!_

Unhand me, you dead bastards! _He thought as he struggled._ Get your slimy souls off me! I’m not supposed to be dead! Let go of me! Let go of me!!!

_All of a sudden, an energy he never thought existed burst out of his chest. It sent the moaning spirits screaming and spreading out in every direction. The blow of energy sent him flying out and ramming into a weird, almost soft wall. When he opened his eyes to figure out what’s going on, he found himself staring up at Cornelius Fudge’s underdog’s worried face._

“Hey, Featherworth. Are you alright?”

            _Featherworth? Who’s Featherworth? He’s Sirius. Sirius Black. Why was he called ‘Featherworth’?_

“Featherworth, you look pale. Do you want to see a mediwitch or something?”

_Sirius stared at his hands. Those weren’t his hands. His hands were supposed to be coarse and hard, not smooth and pale like this. He looked at the clothes he was wearing. It wasn’t the usual worn black robes and clothes he bought from secondhand shops. It was new, and had the badge of an Auror. He had a nametag sewn on his robe written ‘Kiaran Featherworth’. As he slowly stood up, he realized that he was a head shorter than Cornelius Fudge’s underdog. He used to be the tallest among all the wizards he had come across. Now he felt as if he had shrunken down to size. And to top the weirdness up, his long silky black hair that reached down to his waist had been reduced to a shoulder-length strawberry blonde. The truth hit him like a bullet train._

_He had accidentally possessed the strawberry blonde Auror!_

“Err…yeah…Yeah, I’m fine,” _Sirius pretended to sound casual._ “Just getting a little lightheaded, that’s all. Hadn’t gotten much sleep after the last mission.”

            “Merlin’s beard, you got me worried there,” _the underdog sighed in relief._ “And I was thinking maybe this new Auror job had already started taking its toll on you. Are you sure you’re alright?”

            “Yeah, I’m OK. Just need to freshen up a little,” _Sirius replied, surprised at how easily the words flowed out of his mouth. It’s as if he had been this Kiaran Featherworth all his life._ “So, are we still in for the drinks?”

            “Of course. Meet you at Hog Head tonight.”

_Sirius waved goodbye to the underdog before rushing as fast as he could to the men’s room. It was a rather surprise that he could find his way so easily. It was as if the memory of Kiaran Featherworth merged with his. He remembered being Kiaran, yet at the same time he remembered being originally Sirius. Once in the men’s room, he stared at the image reflected on the mirror. He saw a strawberry blonde looking back at him rather awkwardly. He had a little bit of freckles here and there on his cheeks just below the eyes and his hair tied back nicely with a red clasp. He had striking sky-blue eyes and rather petite nose and mouth, almost like a timid schoolboy usually have. He wore an Auror’s uniform and a wand tucked neatly in a pocket inside the robe. Overall, he looked average, like some everyday people who just stepped into the working world of wizardry. He tried to search for Kiaran’s spirit inside that he had unintentionally overtook. It was there, barely detectable, dormant within the depths of his heart. Seemed like it had been knocked out cold and was sleeping as though in hibernation as soon as he invaded him and his body._

“Well, I suppose your body will have to do for now,” _Sirius sighed._ “I’ll leave as soon as I find some real help, I promise.”

_After rinsing his face and taking a few deep breaths, he left the men’s room in search of Albus Dumbledore. He was the only one he could think of that would surely help him with his situation. After all, Albus was the most powerful wizard to date in this century. Surely he can figure out something that would help him with the predicament he’s in. He also wanted to see his two most favourite people in the world, namely Harry and Remus. He missed them more than he thought he was._

            “I’m telling you, Albus, that boy has got to go, saviour or not!”

            _Sirius stopped at his tracks when he heard Albus’s name being mentioned. He turned and saw Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge bickering at each other at an almost lonely corridor. They were speaking in hushed voices and he couldn’t catch most of it. So, trying his luck, he crept closer and hid behind the wall that separated him and the two elders and listened._

“Be reasonable, Cornelius. We need Harry as much as the world does,” _Albus begged. He didn’t look like the jolly old geezer he used to be in Hogwarts. Much have changed after Sirius’s death._

            “I can’t see why it had to be him to save the world,” _Cornelius huffed haughtily. Same old inconsiderate old man who only thought of himself._ “He’s been breaking every rule in the book of Hogwarts and seemed to enjoy doing it. When was the last time he actually stayed in school properly and not starting any worldwide catastrophes? This boy is a walking danger zone!”

            “But the prophecy stated clearly that it’s Harry who would be the one to defeat Voldemort. After all, Harry _did_ defeat him more than three times, and he is born after July, the seventh month. Who else but Harry Potter to be the one to destroy him? We need Harry, Cornelius. The whole wizarding world is at stake here.”

            “I still don’t see why you have to issue immunity for him,” _Cornelius grumbled irritably._ “He’s been meeting with…well, You-Know-Who since the day he was born and doing very well in the aftermath. What’s immunity going to have any difference on him just because he saw him again and witnessed another death?”

            “You have to understand. It’s not just anyone he had seen dead. It’s his godfather, the person that he loved beyond any other family member. You can’t blame him if he gets a nervous breakdown over this. You would too if you saw someone you love die in front of your eyes. He needs the immunity so that he’ll feel comforted that he won’t be further bothered if he makes even the slightest mistake. A person’s death is enough of a blow for him. He doesn’t need anymore.”

            “And what good it did him? Using the Prefect’s private bathroom like it’s nobody’s business, smuggling midnight snacks from the kitchen, skipping classes whenever he feels like it, never paying attention in class if he’s there anyway, skipping Quidditch and cheating every time he’s actually in the game, and not to mention his excessive flirtatious behaviour among his peers! He’s scaring away all the male juniors in Hogwarts! And don’t think I don’t know about his late night escapes to goodness knows where. That is as far as I can tolerate, Albus!”

            “If we need his help in destroying Lord Voldemort, we have to keep him happy. We need to let him know that he’s still the most important asset in the history of mankind, Cornelius. We have to keep pleasing him if we want him to please the public. We need him, Cornelius. Unless you can find someone else who matches up with his traits, feel free to chase him away.”

            _Cornelius glared at Albus for a while before sighing and said,_ “You’re making a big mistake, Albus.”

            “Maybe,” _Albus smiled in his usual twinkling way._ “Then again, maybe not.”

_Sirius was at lost of words. Did his death affected Harry that bad? So bad that Harry had turned to some sort of teenage rebel that had to be pleased to be of use to? He felt guilty. He felt as if it was his fault that Harry started to turn against Hogwarts. It was his fault he created a monster out of Harry. He wanted to go up to Albus to tell his tale and fix the situation right but he was called by some Head Auror on a mission. He didn’t want to go, but he didn’t want to create a scene for himself just yet, so he had no choice but to abandon his intentions for now._

_After a whole day of pretending to be Kiaran Featherworth and having his drinks as promised with Cornelius’ underdog, he decided to walk home. With a bit of memories he had from the real Kiaran Featherworth, he walked slowly along the road towards where he lived. He planned to leave the body as soon as he reached home and go search for Albus the spirit way. It would be much easier that way._

_He hadn’t walked for more than a mile when he saw someone leaning on a wall at the distance, humming a tune. He was wearing a pair of leather pants and a green silk shirt that was unbuttoned to the middle, exposing his bare chest. His body was going pale with cold but he didn’t look the least bit shivering. He had a dark red cloth blindfolded over his eyes and was twitching his head around at the slightest sound he heard. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was Harry Potter. He’d recognize that unkempt hair and that voice even if he’s a thousand miles away from him. He remembered the underdog telling him about a male prostitute who called himself the Blind Lover roaming around the streets of Hogsmeade selling sex, and that he’s recognizable by the dark red blindfold over his eyes. He finally figured out where Harry had been sneaking to every night when even Cornelius Fudge could not. He slowly approached him and held out his hand._

“Isn’t it too late a time for you to be hanging around here, child?”

            “A boy has got to keep food on the table now, does he not?” _Harry replied him with a Go-away-and-mind-your-own-business tone. Sirius was rather taken aback. How bitter the voice was. This was not the Harry he used to know, but a different Harry that lost all interest in the meaning of life._

“I can make you forget,” _Sirius offered as he took his cold hand._

            “Only money can make me forget I’ve ever serviced you.”

            “There are some things money can’t buy.”

 _With that, he led him to an inn where he used to hide out and feed on scraps while he was on the run from Azkaban. He paid for a room on the highest floor and slowly led Harry onto the bed. He sat him down and began to undress. When Harry started to undo his own clothes, he stopped him and whispered,_ “Let me do it for you.”

            _He threw off his Auror robes and set the shirt and pants aside, leaving only his boxers. He walked over and started unbuttoning Harry’s silk shirt. As he slowly peeled the buttons off one by one, he saw scars all over his body. Some were old and some were fresh, but no doubt painful. Sirius almost flew in a rage seeing the scars on his godson. Curse Voldemort to cause him so much pain! Curse Voldemort to let him go through this slutty business just to forget! Curse Voldemort to kill Harry’s parents, his best friends in the whole wide world! Curse Voldemort to have ever existed in the first place! Curse him a thousand deaths and more!_

_He reached over and kissed the scars one by one as he undid Harry’s leather pants and underwear. He suckled on Harry’s neck and could hear his trembling exhale. He claimed his lips and fondled with his tongue, doing a sort of dance of smooth passion. Harry kissed him back hungrily. He could tell he was very experienced with this. It made him hate Voldemort even more. Sirius guided Harry’s kisses to be less aggressive and more tender. He broke off a little and gave butterfly pecks on his wanting lips before kissing him deeply again. He felt Harry’s hands reaching over to undo his boxers. He allowed him to. As soon as they were both naked, Sirius pushed him higher up the bed by the armpits and began to lay butterfly kisses on his cheeks, neck and chest. He skillfully suckled and played with his flat nipples with his tongue and heard Harry moan with pleasure, digging his nails softly into his shoulders._

_Sirius lowered his position towards Harry’s bellybutton and played tongue games with it, hearing Harry taking sharp intakes of breath. He silenced him a little by putting his fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva from his wet tongue while massaging—more like squeezing—his breasts with the other hand. Harry moaned quietly and suckled at his fingers like a little toddler. Sirius left more lovebites around the child’s bellybutton and kissed the scars that were there. Finally, he removed his wet fingers and entered them into Harry while kissing him deeply. Harry’s cheeks felt warm as blood rushed over that area. The boy was getting more aroused and pleasured. His small length of manhood hardened, screaming bloody ‘Fuck me already’. Sirius smiled silkily as he changed from two fingers to three._

“Eager, aren’t you?”

            “Just…please…ah…Fuck me…”

            “Patience is virtue, child.”

_Sirius quietly whispered a lubrication spell on himself. He continued to finger Harry and, while still massaging and leaving lovebites on Harry’s chest, watched him moan and groan and clutching the bed sheets tightly. Through his tiny built and pale skin, Sirius saw that the Harry in front of him was no more. He was no more the Harry whom he witnessed being born and who tugged his hair playfully like a toy every time he came to visit. He was no more the Harry that was innocent and naïve and have the tendency to get himself into misadventures whether he liked it or not. He was no more the Harry that cared for his fellow classmates and worry about the safety of other or panic about the possibilities of failing an exam like every student in Hogwarts. He was the Harry who didn’t give a damn about life anymore. He was the Harry who just wanted to live his own life and forget anything during his past five years in Hogwarts ever happened. He was the Harry who blamed his fate for whatever he had to go through now and wished he was dead, if not the obligation that tied him down to the living. He hated to admit it, but Cornelius was right. Albus wasn’t making any difference issuing immunity to him. In fact, it was a mistake. It’s not helping Harry. It’s killing him._

            “Please…please…I want you…in me…”

            _Sirius broke from his thoughts as he heard Harry begging. He saw wet patches on Harry’s blindfold where his eyes should be and realized he was crying. Sirius’ heart was overwhelmed with pity and sadness. He knew Harry started selling sex not because of the money—he has enough to ensure a non-working life—but because he wanted those feel good orgasm to make him forget his ill-fated purpose in life, but he didn’t know that he was so desperate to forget. Since he had promised him, who was he to deny him?_

            “Alright, child. Are you ready?”

            “Yes…”

 _Slowly, he entered him. Harry gasped in ecstasy at the feeling of him inside. Sirius smiled and whispered_ “Relax and I’ll do what I promised. I’ll make you forget” _before slowly pulling in and out, thrusting at a steady rhythm. He continued to kiss him lightly here and there and comfort him with kind words. He allowed Harry to caress his back, stroke his hair, kiss his chest, and practically let him do whatever he wants with his body. He even allowed Harry to say_ “I love you” _. He saw the wet patches on Harry’s blindfold getting bigger and more tears trickle down his cheeks when he said those words. He knew he had longed to say those words to someone he truly loved yet have not found, or probably would never find, and letting him say that made him feel so good and complete._

“Please…faster…deeper…”

            “Getting to it, child.”

_Sirius picked up the pace and plunged deeper into Harry. He knew he needed it, and that’s what he’s going to get, just as he promised. As he felt he had hit something, he could tell from Harry’s high tone of moan that he had hit the sweet spot._

            “Want me to do it again, child?”

            “Yes…Yes, please…”

            _So he did. He skillfully thrust deeper, aiming for the sweet spot again and again. Harry moaned and groaned higher and higher and fisted his strawberry blonde hair with both hands. Sirius could tell that he was resisting the urge to pull his hair out of his scalp. He quickly planted a deep kiss in his lips to pacify him. He could taste the saltiness of his tears that got into the corner of his mouth and more was coming. He quickly wiped the incoming tears away with his arms and kissed his forehead, saying that it’s alright to cry and that he was going to be alright. He continued to kiss him as he aimed again for the sweet spot. He reached down and pumped Harry’s already hardened warm cock aligned with his thrusts. Harry’s pleasure had been driven by his sweetness to the far edge of reason. He let out a strangled scream of ecstasy as he came all over Sirius’ abdomen, but not after Sirius let his seed flow into Harry with a loud and long moan of release._

            “Are you alright, child?” _Sirius asked as he slowly lay beside Harry who was sobbing like a little child all curled up in a fetal position._

            “I’m…I’m alright…It’s just that…” _Harry couldn’t continue his words. His sobs got so bad he couldn’t stop._

“Just let it all out, child,” _Sirius whispered, taking Harry in his arms._ “I’m right here with you.”

            _Harry almost immediately hugged him like his life depended on it and wailed. Sirius stroke his hair and rocked him to and fro, whispering to him comfortingly. In about half an hour’s time, Harry cried himself to sleep in his arms. He waited for a while before removing himself from him. He magically cleaned himself and Harry and got dressed, then left a bag of Sickles on the dressing table. He pulled the covers over Harry’s naked body and planted a kiss on his forehead, saying,_ “Goodnight, child. I’m sure your life is going to change for the better.”

            _Sirius quickly left the inn and went straight back to where Kiaran Featherworth lived. He lay on the bed, making himself look as if he dropped off to sleep as soon as he got home, before willing himself out of his host’s body. He took one last look at the out cold Kiaran, then made his way through the window and out into the darkness, thinking,_ Well, where to next?

* * *

 

**_-Flashback ends-_ **

            Sirius-Kiaran (A/N: We’ll call him that while Sirius is borrowing Kiaran’s body) finally found the perfect broom he needed to get for the Boy Who Lived. It’s a long black broom with silver long wire rings intertwining with the fine birch wood. On the handle of the broom engraved the words in white gold reading ‘Silverflash 4500’. It was the latest craze in broomsticks and Sirius-Kiaran wanted to get the best for Harry Potter.

            He had heard the news about the birth of Harry’s baby boy long before he planned to borrow this body and buy that broom. He was in spirit form back at the Ministry of Magic to check out on his host to see if there were any side effects of him possessing his body. So far, so good. Kiaran Featherworth thought he had too much to drink, which made him forgot anything that had happened during the time he was possessed, but it did leave the young Auror slightly pale and thin and his hair a little duller. He didn’t know why but he somehow couldn’t go anywhere far for too long from the Ministry of Magic. It must be because his spirit sort of had an attachment towards the place due to the fact that he actually died there. Guess trying to go to Hogwarts to search for Albus Dumbledore without the feeling of being dragged back to the Ministry of Magic was definitely out of the question. He could barely even contain the nausea after he came out of Kiaran’s body after his one night stand with Harry. It seemed as if he needed the body to allow him to leave the Ministry building as long as he wanted. Only when he was fully inside was he able to feel better. He wanted to borrow the young Auror’s body again so that he could quickly get to Albus for help, but he was afraid that another possession might make Kiaran sicker. He had been roaming around the building ever since, avoiding people from seeing him and checking out everything inside he never had the chance to when he was alive. He had so much fun living in and getting accustomed with the building that slowly he began to forget why he wanted to see Albus for, and even failed to realize Harry’s disappearance after his batch’s graduation.

            That’s when one day, while he was roaming in and out of the walls of the corridor, taking care that no one saw him, he saw Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley coming out of Ron’s office, rushing off as if wanting to leave the building for some joyous party. Ron looked a little distracted but not too much to ignore Hermione’s babble about the Daily Prophet saying that Harry Potter was found in St. Mungo just giving birth to a baby boy. Suddenly, the memory of his one night stand with Harry began shooting back into Sirius’ head like a shot from a bullet. Worries began to flood in of his infidelity even when he promised Remus his faithfulness even in death, and also of his act of pedophile on young Harry. He began to remember why he escaped from the Veil for. He had to do something. He had to figure out a way to get back to the living and make it up to Harry and Remus if the inevitable connection between him and Harry’s son happens.

            He had no choice but to possess Kiaran Featherworth’s body once again.

            He was in luck. Kiaran was reading the Daily Prophet while walking through the entrance of the building. Sirius took a deep breath and quickly rammed himself into Kiaran’s body. This time, the possession was a little easier. Within 5 seconds, he was Kiaran Featherworth a.k.a. Sirius-Kiaran and he was seen bolting out of the entrance towards the nearest broomstick shop before tagging along behind the crowd of visitors consisting of Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin (a feeling of guilt and love washed through his heart for a moment there), Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape (he growled inwardly at the sight of him). All of them gathered at the entrance of St. Mungo and were going in. Sirius-Kiaran blended in with the group.

            “Hello, dear sister. We're looking for Harry James Potter, please,” Dumbledore said when he saw Winnie walking towards them. Winnie gave her brother a big bear hug.

            “I'm just here to see you. Let me show you to his ward.”

            Yet everyone's face changed when they were led to an empty bed and an open window with its curtains blowing in the wind.


	8. Lost Yet Unfortunately Found

            Harry was walking weakly through a lonely alley, holding his son in one hand and dragging his broom with the other. After hearing from Winnie Dumbledore the midwife saying that people from Hogwarts were coming to visit him, he panicked. He wasn’t ready to face them. He had been missing in action away from the eyes of those familiar to him and he sure wasn’t too keen on getting reacquainted with them. Not just yet. He was grateful that after escaping through the window of his ward, he was able to find some place alone to walk down and figure where he should disappear next.

            It’s not that he didn’t want to see whoever was going to visit him. He had been yearning to see at least someone he knew after being gone for so long from the wizarding world. Taking care of himself during the pregnancy wasn’t easy, especially when he can’t go back to the Muggle world to the only family he had who wouldn’t even bother to give a damn about him. They never even bothered to suggest to him coming back when he decided to not go back after Sirius’ death. They replied Headmaster Dumbledore’s letter of persuasion to take him back with these exact words: _You can keep him if you want. He’s of no use to us but a burden. No one can love a pebble in their shoe. Good riddance to bad rubbish!_ Harry didn’t mind—didn’t care, even—that the Dursleys didn’t want him around anymore in their home. Not that they’ll be any help even if they knew about Sirius’ death or his pregnancy. It would mean a great deal if he’s actually being visited by people who actually cared about him and would accept him regardless of what he had become or what he had been through.

            But he couldn’t. He couldn’t face them. Most probably because of guilt, he guessed. He hadn’t been the best role model and the best friend to those who cared and looked up to him after Sirius’ death and his long talk with Headmaster Dumbledore about his prophesied destiny. He should’ve been grateful for Dumbledore to issue him full immunity so as not to be burdened by other problems of his doing, but he misused that immunity to do things that tainted his bitter reputation even more. He knew he had done things that could easily expel him with just one letter and a break of a wand, but knowing that immunity made him untouchable bloated up his confidence and gave him even more courage to do worse things. He knew that many people and almost the entire staff of Hogwarts knew about his late night escapades and maybe his ‘part-time job’, but they were forced to ignore him and he was freer to do his bidding without any interference.

            Honestly speaking, he never thought of wanting to indulge in this selling sex job in the first place. It was when he had his first sex with a senior that gave him the idea. The senior from Hufflepuff was leaving Hogwarts the next day and he wanted to have the best memory taken home, and since he had always had this small crush on the Boy Who Lived, he suggested during his graduation night that he wanted his best memory to be having a one night stand with Harry. Harry didn’t think the idea was too good at first, but all reason was thrown out of the window immediately as the Hufflepuff senior began tickling his sensitive navel. The senior, who was also a Prefect, took him to the Prefect’s bathroom and rammed him onto the wall, eager to get it on with him. It was painful for his first time, but also the most pleasurable. As soon as they were done and the senior led Harry back to Gryffindor dorm, Harry began to realize that sex was the best thing next to drugs to forget about his problems, and that it was much better than getting the satisfaction out of his act of rebelliousness. Hence, the prostitution. Not only he gets high with orgasm, he earns a little extra quick cash at the same time.

            He stole a look at Cookie sleeping peacefully in his arms. His vision blurred, his eyes filled with tears. He was devastated when he found out he was pregnant. During the last few weeks of his seventh year, he began to have bouts of nausea and he had to go to the bathroom to puke every ten minutes. Due to his immunity, no one questioned his lack of showing up in class, not even Prof. Snape. He lay on bed feeling like the whole world was bobbing up and down like a boat giving him seasickness and it was a miracle for him to even able to stay focus in the exams without having to plunge his head through the toilet bowl the next second. He didn’t want to go to Madame Pomfrey for help for fear of letting Hogwarts know what was wrong with him before he did. He went off on another late night escapade, not on another ‘service’, but to a mediwizard famous for his secretive reputation. He blindfolded himself before entering his quarters and let the mediwizard checked him. The horrifying verdict was made: He was pregnant, and that someone had hexed his genitals—making him a temporary hermaphrodite—to allow him to become pregnant. Abortion was out of the question because whoever hexed him also created a counter for any drugs or spells to allow abortion to work, like some kind of force field.

            Harry knew he had to leave. He knew he had to avoid meeting up with anyone he knew to avoid questions. He knew that whatever happened to him would not be taken lightly both by the Ministry of Magic and the public. People would be questioning him, asking him how he got this child and finding out what he had been secretly doing every late night of his last 3 years in Hogwarts. They would look down at him and disapprove of him, worse, even disown him from the wizarding world. He didn’t want that. He had been disowned by his own Muggle family. He didn’t want to be disowned by the people he felt belonged to. So, during graduation night, after wishing Ron good luck on his proposal to Hermione and slipping him the 1917 Burgundy, he gathered all his things and flew off. He found himself a nice little cottage which was abandoned for many years and stayed there throughout his pregnancy, living off with the money he had saved servicing people and some from Gringotts. At first, he cast a growth-stopping spell to stop the growth of the baby and, with the little knowledge he had on Potions, tried to create his own abortion potions to see if any of them would work on getting rid of the child. But nothing seemed to work. In fact, as soon as he swallowed the potion, something inside his body forced him to puke it out, no matter how hard he tried to keep it down. The growth-stopping spell immediately lost effect as soon as he puked out the potion, and Harry cursed everyday at the child within him for being such a pain in the ass. He tried physical ways to abort the baby but there was always an invisible force that stopped him in his tracks.

            As his belly grew, so was his hate towards the child within it. He couldn’t blame the father of the child because he didn’t know to whom it belonged to, so he took it out all on the baby. He kept scolding and complaining, saying that he wished the baby was dead or that it was practically sucking off the energy from him or that it’s making him look fat, anything to make himself feel better. When the baby kicked or moved in him, he would frown and scold the baby, telling it that if it did that one more time, he was going to purposely fall down and kill him. Even when he had cravings for the outrageous things, he put the blame all on the child. The only one time he truly felt love for the child in him was when he accidentally cut his thigh when he dropped the scissors while cutting some Spell-O-Tape for his poster of a Muggle singer. He only noticed the blood when he was getting ready for shower and all of a sudden he was horrified and worried for the baby’s life, thinking he was bleeding because of a miscarriage. Only when he saw where the blood was really coming from and when he felt the baby’s reassuring kick, he realized his mistake. In fact, he was so relieved that he burst into tears and hugged his belly in relief, crying as he rocked to and fro, saying “My baby…My baby, I love you…” over and over again.

            When it was time for him to give birth, he had planned to look for the mediwizard that checked him. But somehow, the mediwizard was out of town and he couldn’t think of anyone else to help him deliver the baby. He tried to deliver it himself but after an hour of excruciating pain, he knew he needed professional help. So he had no choice but to go to the ever familiar St. Mungo. His broom could barely support his weight and was flying slower than usual, but he got there eventually. The first person to help him was, of course, Winnie Dumbledore and the doctor in charge for that shift. She practically yelled the whole hospital down for assistance and she was there throughout the whole painful ordeal of childbirth. Surprisingly, it was after the pain that made Harry realized how he truly loved his son. He felt sorry for everything he had said to him in the past and guilty for the hard feelings he had for him throughout his pregnancy. All he felt for little Cookie now was an unending love and a vow to devote his life to him.

            Suddenly he felt wet and sore between his legs. He looked down and was horrified to see blood seeping through his pants and trickling down on the floor he walked. He was even horrified that the blood didn’t start there; there was a long trail behind him when he started walking down this alley. He had lost so much blood that he felt dizzy and his legs wobbly. Harry quickly searched for a dark corner to hide and sit. He shouldn’t have moved. Winnie had warned him about his hexed anatomy. She had told him that his female parts had not fully recovered and disappeared and a slight strain would cause it to be traumatized and bleed. It might even make his hermaphrodite state permanent and wouldn’t go away. He should’ve listened to Winnie. He should’ve stayed in bed. He shouldn’t have been so eager to leave. But all regret was too late.

            Just when he thought he was going to lose consciousness, someone approached him. The stranger had a hood over his head, so he couldn’t see his face. But as soon as he spoke, he recognized him immediately.

            “Well now, Harry Potter. Fancy seeing you here.”

            “You…!”

            “Come now,” the stranger said as he took his wrist. “We must get you to some place comfortable. You wouldn’t want the baby to freeze in this cold weather now, would you?”

            “Let go of me…!” Harry hissed but he was carried almost immediately into the stranger’s arms.

            “Now, now, Harry. Be careful of the baby. Don’t drop him,” the stranger grinned as he apparated all of them into a candle-lit room. There was a four-post bed at the far end of the room and a few more hooded men were waiting at either side of it. The stranger brought the struggling Harry towards the bed and lay him there, but not before forcefully taking Cookie out of his arms. The other hooded men got the cue and took each of Harry’s wrists, fastening them with chains that were attached to the bed posts. Harry watched in horror as the stranger stroke Cookie’s chin.

            “Let me go! Don’t you dare touch my son! You let Cookie go! You leave him alone! Give him back to me!!!”

            “Cookie?” the stranger grinned mockingly. “What an inappropriate name for someone as fine as him. I’d prefer something more high-classed than this.”

            “My choice of name for my son is none of your damn business! Give me back my son!!!”

            “What? Like Alberto Alexi Zephyr Janphen Caninus Generus Potter? Please! I know you can do better than that. That’s too much of a mouthful even for you. Do you even realize why those names suddenly popped out of your head for no reason?”

            Harry glared at him challengingly. In truth, he didn’t know why he suddenly decided to give his son such a long name, but he refused to admit it. He wanted to see what smart-ass answers the stranger could give him.

            “Hmm, how should I put it? Oh, yes, they were all the middle names of the ideal people I chose of traits to put into this child, of course, my middle name is not Generus. My middle name does not mean ‘stranger’ either. Honestly, Potter boy, I doubt much of your ‘motherly’ intuition in choosing names.”

            “You sure look mighty strange to me,” Harry muttered, earning a slap from one of the hooded men.

            “Please, gentlemen, be gentle,” the stranger said. “After all, he did just give birth to my son.”

            “Your son? What do you mean ‘your son’? He’s _my_ son!”

            “Correction, Harry. He’s _our_ son. You wouldn’t think I would let Ronald Alberto Weasley, Severus Alexi Snape, Draco Zephyr Malfoy, Remus Janphen Lupin and Sirius Caninus Black, either one of them, to be the father of the child I plan to use to continue my legacy now, would you?”

            “Ron, Severus, Draco, Remus and Sirius…? What…are you talking about…?”

            “Oh, I forgot. I gave you such a climax that you were knocked out even before I started my sacred ritual. You see, my snitches told me you have been selling sex to people out of grief ever since your poor godfather died, so I came up with a plan. Honestly I was a little disappointed at how you turned out to be, but then again, it kind of benefited me. I’m not getting any younger, boy, and I need at least an heir to carry on with my legacy and continue to spread fear and tyranny upon the people. But not just any heir. I want someone that was worthy and powerful. Someone that wouldn’t be defeated and make mistakes that I’ve made so easily. I knew that some of the clients you’ve entertained are of good traits and backgrounds, maybe even from a long line of powerful wizards and witches, so I decided to combine those traits and create the perfect spirit for my heir, and who better than a combination of my genes, those of the best traits and the genes of the Boy Who Lived?

            “Of course, I knew you would recognize my voice straightaway—I do make good impressions on people—so I stayed quiet throughout my union with you. Oh, it was a thrill to see you squirm and beg for mercy. I wanted you to feel my true power. I wanted you to feel the real me. I wanted you to feel the power within me and show you what I can really do to you. But I guess I was too eager. You climaxed and passed out before I got my release. I tried to sort among the dozens of clients you’ve serviced by tracing the aura they left behind after having their way with you. None of them fit. That is until I found the perfect five. Ronald Alberto Weasley for his devoted loyalty and courage, Severus Alexi Snape for his talents and his Death Eater traits, Draco Zephyr Malfoy for his cunningness and his pride, Remus Janphen Lupin for his savage werewolf traits and Sirius Caninus Black for his beauty and intelligence. The perfect combination. Of course, I was surprised that your godfather fits in the equation…”

            “You’re a liar! Sirius is dead! I watched him die! He can’t be alive!”

            “Oh, true, he’s not alive,” the stranger pointed. “But he was possessing someone’s body while he was having sex with you, so his aura is still able to be left behind on you even though he was in another body. It’s the essence within that counts, Potter boy. I changed you into a temporary hermaphrodite so that you would be able to carry my seed, and while my seed merged with yours, I took the aura of the chosen five and combined them into our child. I made sure you were 100% pregnant before I delegated one of my snitches to send you back to Hogwarts. It was Severus, if you want to know. But don’t worry, he doesn’t even remember sending you home or what I was planning for you. I had Peter Pettigrew obliviate his memory as soon as he made sure Severus laid you on bed and left the Galleons by your side.”

            “You…You monster!!!” Harry yelled as he pulled on the chains that held him. How dare he! How dare he use him to do his bidding! To think he had been carrying his child all these while, and to think that he had used the aura of the people he closely knew to create a demon! He had to protect his son from him. He may be the stranger’s son too, but there was no way he was going to let him corrupt his Cookie. No way! He struggled as he yelled dozens of obscenities at him, demanding him to return Cookie to him. The stranger gave a sideways glance at one of the hooded men. He nodded, took out a vial from his robe, forced Harry’s mouth open and emptied the vial’s content into him. Harry was too late to spit it out. Most of them got into his gut. He recognized the taste as the sedative Winnie gave him to ease the pain and make him sleep better. With whatever remaining consciousness he had, he pulled at the chains and begged with tears in his eyes to take him instead and spare the child before sleepiness engulfed him.

            “He’s asleep, my lord,” the man who fed him the sedative potion said as he checked his breathing.

            “Good. Keep feeding him sedatives, but not too much to kill him,” the stranger nodded as he adjusted the blanket that wrapped the baby. “We still need him to feed my prince.”

            “Thank you for choosing my son to be one of your son’s traits, my lord,” the man bowed low, a few streaks of silver blonde hair dangling out of his hood. “I’m eternally grateful and honoured of this privilege.”

            “You are one of my most trusted Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy. It’s only befitting that I reward you for your loyalty. I expect your son will show the same loyalty you’ve showed me.”

            “Yes, my lord. He maybe young, but he’s slowly learning the ways of your work. I’m sure he’ll be taking my place as the next Death Eater for the most honourable Lord Voldemort.”


	9. Getting the Child Back

            “This is bloody hell outrageous! Why did Harry run out on us again?”

            “Maybe because he couldn’t stand looking at your carrot top or your weasel looks.”

            “How dare you say that to my fiancé?! Aren’t you even the slightest bit worried about where Harry might have gone to?!”

            The older men watched a little in amusement at the three young adults as they bickered and argued with each other like school children in Dumbledore’s office. The entire St. Mungo was in an uproar when they found out their VIP patient had disappeared yet again. Reporters from all newspaper and tabloid magazine companies, including The Quibbler and Daily Prophet, were there asking dozens of questions as to where Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived might have gone to. The hospital staff went all over the building, searching high and low in vain for Harry. Winnie took the blow rather seriously. In tears, she kept blaming herself for not watching over Harry more closely. She kept saying that she should’ve noticed signs of Harry wanting to leave and was babbling about him not supposed to move when his female parts have not fully recovered and disappeared. Albus Dumbledore had to hold her tightly and assured her over and over again that Harry would be alright and that he would do everything in his power to find Harry. The world cannot afford to lose him again now that he’s back.

            “What are the chances of him going far?” Severus asked, practically ignoring the bickering trio while Remus tried to break them up.

            “With his state, I doubt he’ll be able to go any further,” Dumbledore replied as he walked over to his desk. “Winnie said that he is not fit to move at all. He has to be bedridden for at least 2 months before he’s allowed to even stand. She’s worried that traumatizing his female parts before they disappear might make his hermaphrodite anatomy permanent.”

            “Is that a bad thing?” Remus asked worriedly as he finally separated Draco and Ron who were ready to lash out at each other violently.

            “Maybe,” Dumbledore sighed. “But then again, we can’t take any chances. Harry is after all originally male. The imbalance of hormones in his body might be a threat to his health. Some magically changed hermaphrodites are known to live no longer than 30 years of age due to chemical imbalance.”

            “You’re Kiaran Featherworth, right?” Draco asked when he realized that Sirius-Kiaran had been with them ever since he helped with the search of Harry in the hospital. “I’ve seen you often during Auror missions. What exactly are you doing at St. Mungo, anyway?”

            “Oh, I’ve been a very big fan of Harry ever since I heard he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I only came to visit him to pay my respects and meet him in the flesh. Guess I arrived a tad too late.” Sirius-Kiaran surprised himself with such fluent lying. Well, he wasn’t actually lying. Part of the memory he had on the original Kiaran told him that he really was a big fan of Harry Potter.

            “I can see that,” Ron eyed him suspiciously before continuing, “So what are you doing here with us anyway? Shouldn’t you be at the Ministry reporting to anyone in charge to find Harry?”

            “I, uh, kinda figured that since you’re in a mix here, you might as well need all the help you can get. After all, I _am_ serious about wanting to meet Harry in the flesh.”

            While the others took in whatever Sirius-Kiaran said, Dumbledore looked at everyone with a knowing eye. He noticed that of all the people to show up, they were the first to arrive. He had no doubt that Ronald and Hermione would show up to see their best friend regardless of where he is or what happens to him, and that Remus, although his grief over Sirius’ death that made him a recluse was understandable, had an obligation to look out for Harry’s wellbeing for Sirius, but Draco Malfoy who wished nothing more than to see his archenemy gone? Severus Snape who despised him five thousand times worse than other students and would rather teach dunderheads than the Boy Who Lived? A young Auror who was a total stranger with no connections whatsoever with Harry? Of all people, why them? Even the public took their time to come over to St. Mungo in fear that they were given false hope of their saviour’s return, so why did they show almost immediately after hearing the news? Suspicions grew and Dumbledore was determined to get to the bottom of this.

            “While we’re all here, answers to my questions need to be first satisfied,” Dumbledore said as he leaned back on his chair. “Since you all are the people who at least knew Harry more than anyone else, perhaps one of you can tell me who do you suspect the father of Harry’s child might be? After all, I do believe you all showed up to visit Harry isn’t just to wish him well now, am I right?”

            Hermione made her guesses almost immediately. Severus was looking away with a _very_ slightly flushed face, pretending to think. Remus muttered “I’m not so sure…” and looked down, pretending to be very interested at his hand-me-down shoes. Ron nodded at every guess Hermione made, pretending to agree with her. Draco had his arms crossed and refused to say anything. Sirius-Kiaran fingered the broom he was holding, practically at lost of words. Dumbledore suddenly had this weird twinkle in his eye after seeing all their reactions.

            “Your guesses are possible, Ms. Granger, but I doubt they’re really true. Well, since we’re not sure, I’ve decided to do a little sleuthing of my own.” So saying, Dumbledore searched inside his robes and fished out a picture of a baby sleeping in his crib. He had got it from Winnie who took that picture a few hours after he was born, bathed and clothed. He took out his wand and waved it around the picture, whispering a few magic words. An almost transparent image of Harry floated above the picture, hugging himself and smiling his usual innocent smile. Everyone felt touched seeing him. That was the exact same smile he had when he first came to Hogwarts—the smile that was innocent and naïve, without worries, untainted and untouched by the cruel fate he had endured in the past. That was the Harry they remembered. That was the Harry they liked.

            Then, one by one behind Harry’s image, five men emerged. First it was the grinning redhead Ron, then the greasy shoulder-length hair Severus, then the proud and vain blonde Draco, and then the chocolate-brown hair Remus with his clothes that have seen better days, and finally the strikingly handsome Sirius. Everyone in the room held their breaths as they saw their image appear and coming closer towards Harry’s image, ready to hug him. Guilt swept in and overwhelmed them like a huge tidal wave. Before they knew it, another bigger image that dominated their images emerged from behind them and held out a hand. Harry’s image turned around and watch with a small trace of fear as the bigger image pulled Ron, Severus, Draco, Remus and Sirius’ image towards him and held them tight in his grasp. The image was no other than the evil, overpowering tyrant: Lord Voldemort.

            “Oh…my…God…” Hermione breathed her words, her face going as white as a sheet of paper. Ron’s knees wobbled and almost gave way, his eyes unable to meet his fiancé. Draco shivered at the sight of the Dark Lord his father had been praising about ever since he was born. Severus’ face may look expressionless, but his heart was pounding furiously in fear at the aura of Voldemort that threatened to tear down the walls of Dumbledore’s office. Sirius-Kiaran was fighting hard not to lose himself in rage upon seeing his archenemy. Only when Dumbledore whispered a spell to make the images disappear that the tense atmosphere around them slowly subsided.

            “What is the meaning of this…?” Severus’ words came out barely a whisper.

            “Albus, I don’t understand!” Remus turned to Dumbledore. “Why is Sirius in the image? I thought he was supposed to be dead. Why…?”

            “That you’ll have to ask our Kiaran Featherworth here,” Dumbledore turned to look at Sirius-Kiaran. “He seemed to know something.”

            Sirius-Kiaran was taken aback. He didn’t think that he would be found. But then again, it was Albus Dumbledore he’s dealing with. He closed his eyes and willed himself out of Kiaran’s body, but he only allowed half of himself to emerge. He didn’t want to have the feeling of nausea again while he’s away from the Ministry building. He needed to have the feel of Kiaran on him to keep him on track.

            As expected, everyone was shocked to see him. Severus looked at him as if he saw Sirius the Man Who Just Bloody Won’t Die. Both Ron and Hermione burst into a mixture of sad and happy tears seeing their old friend back, and Draco was looking at Sirius in silent awe. Remus was speechless, watching his love reappear in front of him eyes with tears flowing uncontrollably. His love. How long has it been since he last saw him disappear into the Veil? To see him here even in his spirit form was a miracle, a dream come true.

            “Sorry I couldn’t find you anytime sooner, Remy,” Sirius said awkwardly as he slowly returned back to Kiaran’s body, becoming Sirius-Kiaran once again. “And sorry you had to see me like this and find out about me cheating on you…”

            Remus silenced him by hugging him tightly. His tears wet his shoulder as he whispered, “I have wronged you too. I’m sorry…”

            “Looks like a happy reunion for lost lovers and old friends,” Severus muttered as he watched Ron and Hermione rush over to hug Sirius-Kiaran and sob all over him as well. He turned to Dumbledore and said, “So, what exactly is this image showing? Who is the real father then?”

            “Sorry to say that the child belongs fully to Voldemort. It looks like Voldemort has been using all of your essence to create a child with Harry Potter,” Dumbledore rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “For what reasons, we’ve yet to know. I didn’t know Harry had been leading such a colourful life, and I didn’t know all of you have been indulging into it.”

            “An inevitable act of emotion, that’s all it is,” Draco replied coldly, not wanting to meet the glares of others. Hermione let go of Sirius-Kiaran’s arm she was hugging and turned towards the old headmaster.

            “Albus, do you think that maybe Voldemort has taken Harry away? Since it’s his child, he must’ve known the news of Harry giving birth. Could he have kidnapped Harry and the baby?”

            “Most possibly. He is, after all, a very ambitious man. He must’ve had a big plan up his sleeves to be creating a child with his archenemy. If it’s true that Voldemort has taken custody of Harry and his son, we’ve got our work cut out for us. Voldemort is notorious for having secret hideouts and secret meetings. Without Harry to tell us where he could be through his visions, our hands are tied.”

            “Maybe not.”

            Everyone turned towards Severus who was clutching his left wrist, his face showing a slight pain. Between the gaps of his fingers, everyone saw something glowing like hot coals on his wrist. Those who knew the Death Eater traits well knew what this meant.

            “Voldemort summons?” Dumbledore asked.

            “A convenient way for him to use the Dark Mark,” Severus nodded. He removed his hand to show everyone the Dark Mark glowing as if there was a fire within his wrist burning through his skin that bore the mark of a skeleton with a snake for a tongue. Almost simultaneously, everyone had the same idea.


	10. Getting Harry Back

            The hallway of an old abandoned manor was dark and gloomy as it was only lit with small candles running out of wax on old worn-out chandeliers. There were old, torn furniture that have seen better days scattered around the hallway in a careless fashion. In the middle of the hallway, there gathered a huge group of hooded people with skeleton masks across their faces. Among them were ours truly Severus Snape, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Remus and Sirius-Kiaran, all dressed in dark and hooded, blending into the crowd.

            “Are you sure this is going to work? I’m feeling rather out of place right now,” Ron whispered, almost going into the verge of stuttering.

            “Relax, Ron. Just try to blend in,” Hermione whispered back, looking around warily to see if they were being watched.

            “Blend in? How do you expect me to blend in when we’re surrounded by the enemies?”

            “I don’t know! Just pretend that you’re one of them. You know perfectly clear that this is the only way we can save him.”

            “Oh, that’s really reassuring for a start.”

            “Honestly, you two,” Draco sighed tiredly. “Another one of your bickering and you’ll get us all into serious deathly trouble.”

            “It’s not my fault that…” Hermione’s retaliation was stopped short by Remus’ hush.

            “Quiet down, all of you. You’re blowing off our cover,” Remus hissed before turning to Sirius-Kiaran and asked, “How are you holding up, Padfoot? You’ve possessed that body for a long while. I worry about the host.”

            “Don’t fret, Moony,” Sirius-Kiaran replied. “I’m holding up fine and my host’s spirit is sleeping rather peacefully right now. If he can survive my previous possession, I’m sure he can survive this one.”

            “Hush,” Severus’ warning tone brought everyone in attention. “The Dark Lord is approaching.”

            As soon as he said it, the atmosphere of the hallway became dark and grim. An aura began to emerge in front of all the gathered Death Eaters as Voldemort slowly apparated into the clearing they made for him. The candles on the chandeliers flickered viciously, threatening to blow themselves out upon the presence of the dark entity that invaded the place. Soon, Lord Voldemort stood in full form with a bundle in his hand. The younger fake Death Eater, namely Ron, Hermione and Draco, held their breaths as they witnessed the legendary Dark Lord face to face for the first time. Remus, Sirius-Kiaran and Severus narrowed their eyes with wary, the sight of the Dark Lord all too familiar to them to be awed at.

            “Welcome, my faithful friends,” Voldemort spoke in his devilish tone as he removed his hood and unwrapped the bundle in his arms, revealing a tiny pale baby sucking his thumb as he slept peacefully. “Tonight is a night of celebration, for I, Lord Voldemort, have officially become the proud father of a child worthy to continue my legacy and reign of terror. Behold, my son Naga, your Prince!”

            “Hail, Prince Naga!” the Death Eaters exclaimed in unison, repeating it almost five times before Voldemort raised his hand to silence them. He signaled for Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail to come forward.

            “Wormtail, bring me the solution.”

            “Yes, master,” Wormtail replied in his raspy voice and reached into his robes. He fished out a hexagon-shaped bottle made of glass that contained some sort of milky-brown liquid. Voldemort took it and fed it to the baby while chanting some sort of monotonous spell. As if in cue, the Death Eaters chanted along with him without hesitation. Severus gasped a little. He knew this spell well.

            “No…it cannot be…”

            “What? What is it?” Sirius-Kiaran asked, pretending to follow along the chanting.

            “It’s a Rapid Growth Serum the Dark Lord is feeding the child,” Severus whispered. “The serum has to come along with a spell to take effect. The Dark Lord is trying to force the child to grow up…”

            “To let the child inherit the legacy throne quicker!” Remus finished his sentence. “That devil…!”

            All of a sudden, a blinding flash engulfed the entire hallway and extinguished all the candles on the chandeliers. Everyone, even Wormtail and Voldemort had to shield their eyes from the light as the baby floated off the Dark Lord’s arms and into the mid-air. A change began as the mop of hair on the baby’s head grew longer and his limbs stretched. The baby cried at the sudden transformation he was going through—it sounded like the pain was killing him. After what seemed like hours, the blinding light finally subsided and darkness engulfed the hallway. The Death Eaters muttered worriedly at each other, wondering what had just happened. It was only when Voldemort used his wand to relit the candles that they saw what replaced the small, innocent-looking little baby was a naked pre-teen with bright brown eyes, silver-blonde hair and skin as pale as the moon. He was kneeling on the ground hugging himself and crying, shivering in the cold, and while he tried to look up and blink his eyes open, a small birthmark shaped like a lightning bolt could be seen just near his nape.

            “Behold, everyone!” Voldemort’s voice boomed. “Bow down to your future master, your Prince Naga Marvolo Riddle!”

            “Hail, Prince Naga!” the Death Eaters went down on one knee as they knelt before the little boy still shivering with cold and trying to hold back the upcoming tears. It seemed to him as if the transformation still hurt him to move.

            “I am grateful to say that if it weren’t for the traits I have chosen from Lucius Malfoy’s son and Severus Snape, my son wouldn’t have come to being. Lucius, Severus, stand up to receive your ovation.”

            Lucius stood up almost immediately while Severus tried to act as casual as he could as the rest of the Death Eaters clapped their hands and congratulated them. Draco looked at his father in disgust. Was this the person that he had looked up to all these years? Being pathetically submissive and law-abiding when he was taught not to? He was disappointed at him during his fifth year when Voldemort was rumoured to be in full reign. That disappointment had just gone up a notch.

            “F…Father…?” the boy voiced out tentatively as Voldemort took one of his hands and helped him up. Wormtail immediately went over to the young prince and wore him a dark green cloak. Sirius-Kiaran grimaced in disgust at Wormtail’s actions. _Always the butt-kisser and the idolizer,_ he thought.

            “My precious Prince Naga,” Voldemort caressed the boy’s face, his expression a mixture of pride and malice. “Welcome to the world. I have waited so long for this.”

            “Mother…? Where is Mother?” Naga asked, looking around questioningly at all the hooded people in front of him.

            “Your Mother is right here,” Voldemort said as he snapped his fingers. All the Death Eater, including the fakes, gasped as the Cloaking Spell was disabled to reveal the famous Boy Who Lived Harry James Potter chained onto the dusty wall of the hallway, slumped in a stupor. He was only dressed in an old, smudge-filled T-Shirt dress and he looked like he needed a nice long bath.

            “That’s right, my faithful friends. For those who did not know, he is the person I used to carry Naga to term. I do not deny that he is powerful in his own way, which is why such worthy a foe is perfect to be the mother of the child I have planned to lead you all.”

            “Mother!” Naga wanted to rush up to Harry but Voldemort stopped him.

            “Are you willing to accept a mother who hated you ever since you existed?”

            “But…” Naga’s face bunched up a little as if remembering something from a long, distant past. “But it’s not Mother’s fault. He was just angry. He never meant what he said…”

            “Anger is something no one can truly subside,” Voldemort said as he turned him away from Harry. “Your mother had always been angry with me, and now knowing that you’re part of me, what are the chances of your mother not being angry with you again and not mean anything he said?”

            “I…I don’t know, Father…”

            “Look around you, Naga my son. You are born of privileges. You are born to serve the greatest destiny ever. You are born to lead these people who would love, honour and fear you more than anything else, and you will continue my righteous legacy and spread the reign of terror and tyranny among the wizarding world. You are born out of the most prefect traits and powers I had chosen to bestow upon you and I have chosen your mother as the final piece of the puzzle because he had survived the Killing Curse when others could not. Your mother did not appreciate this great opportunity to rule alongside you and I and was angered by my plans. He doesn’t deserve to be part of this legacy. He doesn’t deserve to live, as I believe you think the same way.”

            “But…” Naga stole another glance at the unconscious Harry. “He’s still…my mother…”

            “Remember what he called you before?” Voldemort whispered at his ear.

            “No…He didn’t mean it…” Naga was still in denial.

            “He called you a ‘troublesome piece of growth that wasn’t supposed to be there’,” Wormtail grinned as he whispered at his other ear. “I was there in my rat form when your father asked me to search for your mother’s whereabouts. I heard everything.”

            “No…Stop…Please…” Naga cried as he put his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear those venomous words repeated again.

            “It’s either hearing those words again for the rest of your life with your mother,” Voldemort laid his hands on Naga’s shoulders, “or taking control of the situation with me.”

            With tears flowing down his cheeks, Naga’s brown eyes became icy cold as he slowly got rid of his self-denial and self-pity. He held out his left wrist, ready to be branded with the Dark Mark, and whispered coldly, “I don’t have a mother. Not anymore.”

            In the midst of the triumphant Death Eaters, Ron’s heart ached worse than what the other fakes were feeling, unable to watch anymore of this display. He turned to Draco with determination written all over his face.

            “We gotta save Harry now! It’s the only chance we’ve got while they’re distracted.”

            “Don’t be daft, weasel! This isn’t the time to be brash about this! I’m not going to be gallivanting around…”

            “You’d say anything to watch Harry go down! I don’t care! I’m going!” Ron finally said out loud, then threw off his hood and cloak and yelled as he ran through the crowd, “Hang on, Harry! We’re coming to get you!!”

            “This is what you get when penniless ignorant wizards and witches reproduce,” Draco groaned in dismay.

            Their cover was blown. There’s no use in hiding and blending in. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Remus and Sirius-Kiaran whipped out their wands and started attacking the Death Eaters as they made their way through them to get to Harry. Harry stirred a little at the noise but made no attempt to wake up. Severus was a little torn. Should he prove his loyalty to Voldemort by pretending to fight alongside with the Death Eaters? Should he blow his cover and join the rest to fight the dark league? Should he take this chance of relieving himself off the burden of a double agent or should he continue playing both sides to stay alive?

            In the end, his conscience betrayed his intentions. He removed the Death Eater attire he had worn since he first joined the League of the Dark marks and ran through the clearing made by his teammates. He used the Disarming Spell on both Wormtail and Naga who ended up being thrown back and hit Voldemort off balance. He then yelled “Alohomora” to undo the chains on Harry and caught him before he lands face first on the floor. Everything happened almost less than 30 seconds.

            “Let’s leave this place! Now!” Severus ordered as he closed his eyes tight and, with Harry in his arms, willed himself to apparate. The rest followed one by one, leaving the remaining dazed Death Eaters, Wormtail, Naga and Voldemort to fend for themselves.

            As Voldemort slowly picked himself off the floor, he smirked knowingly and hissed, “So, Snivellus, you wish for death? So be it.”


	11. Visitors in the Night

            _Harry found himself walking in the midst of a thick fog. He didn’t know how or when he got there, but he knew why he was there._

_He was looking for his son._

_No sooner he thought about him than he saw two dark figures in front of him. A closer look revealed that it was Lord Voldemort holding the hand of a young pre-teen boy. The smile on Voldemort’s face spelled trouble, and his instincts told him that the hand of the boy he was holding was his son. He ran as fast as he could, yelling after them._

_“Cookie! Cookie, come back! It’s me, your mother!!”_

_The boy turned around, revealing his lightning bolt birthmark just near his nape. Harry would’ve been happy that Cookie had acknowledged him hadn’t he been greeted with a pair of ice-cold brown eyes and a venomous reply:_

_“I don’t have a mother. Not anymore…”_

\--:--

            “COOKIE~~~!!!”

            “Harry! Harry, you alright?”

            Harry turned slowly towards the voice, his cheeks wet and salty with tears and sweat. He saw Hermione looking at him worriedly with her hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him like a mother comforting a child. Much have changed since he last saw her. With her hair that was now straightened and reaching her thighs and her bangs held back with tiny bronze hair clips together with her now matured face, she was a woman of great beauty—maybe even more beautiful than the last time she was dressed up for the Yule Ball during their fourth year.

            “Harry! Bloody hell! Thank goodness you’re awake, mate. You got us worried, going out cold like that for almost 3 days!” Ron approached him from the other side of the bed. He, on the other hand, had lost most of his freckles and his unruly hair finally smoothed down to an equivalent of Fred and George’s hairstyle. He looked tanner and built now, and had lost that timid, cowardly look that used to take up residency on his face during his school years.

            “Welcome back to the living, Potter. Though I have to say I find it surprising to associate the Golden Boy with night terrors,” the sarcastic tone of Draco prompt Harry to turn to see him leaning on the foot of the bed. He wore his hair almost as long as his father’s, tied neatly with a black ribbon. Nothing much had changed on him, except that he was getting more and more like his old man. An apple that didn’t fall too far form the tree best described Draco Malfoy right now.

            As he looked around, trying to bring his dream-like state of mind back to reality, he realized that he was in the familiar grounds of the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. He was lying on the same bed he had been lying on for the past 7 years of his school life. At the entrance of the Hospital Wing, there stood Severus Snape leaning on the wall while Remus and a strawberry-blonde man in an Auror’s uniform coming in hand in hand. Severus Snape still remained the same cold, expressionless Potions Master, but his hair had a few noticeable streaks of gray in between. Remus still looked the same with his clean cut hair and hand-me-down clothes, but the strawberry-blonde Auror was someone new. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. He had expected all the fathers of his child—well, in essence, that is—since Voldemort had mentioned about them playing the part in creating Cookie, but so far, he’s missing out one.

            But none of those mattered now. What mattered most to him now was that his baby son was in the hands of his archenemy. His son Cookie was now in enemy lines, and who knows what horror or twisted ideas Lord Voldemort was able to manipulate into his young son’s mind. He had seen and heard everything while he was under the Dark Lord’s captivity in spite of his drugged state. He remembered the horrible taste of sedatives every time he got close to regaining consciousness. He remembered hands touching him and removing his shirt every time he was needed to feed Cookie. He remembered being carried into the hallway with the Levitation Spell and being chained onto the wall before being cast the Cloaking Spell. He heard the entire process of speeding up Cookie’s growth though he couldn’t see a thing hidden behind the spell. He heard everything Voldemort and Wormtail said to his Cookie, whom Voldemort named Prince Naga. He was shocked to find out that Wormtail had been spying on him in his Animagus form, and was horrified that he and Voldemort were using his mean words when he was pregnant to turn Cookie against him. His heart shattered with guilt and pain as Cookie took in every word Voldemort said and him made the decision to join his league.

            He didn’t deny that he had said a lot of things he shouldn’t have said and he hadn’t expect Cookie to remember them even in the womb. He wanted to scream out to Voldemort to stop manipulating Cookie. He wanted to just break out of the chains he was in and hold Cookie and apologize for everything he had said. He wanted to tell Cookie that he loved him more than life itself and he wanted to make up for the venomous words and hate he used to feel towards him. His heart ached with joy when he heard Cookie calling him ‘Mother’ and when he saw how beautiful he grew up to be, yet his heart broke when Cookie’s eyes changed from innocence to hatred and vengeance. It was the worst sight ever—even worse than death.

            “It’s…It’s my fault…” Harry finally breathed out the words as he went to another bout of tears. “I couldn’t protect my son…I made him into a monster…”

            “Oh, Harry…” Hermione’s voice trembled as she reached over to hug him. Harry buried his face into his hands.

            “It’s my fault…It’s my fault…”

\--:--

            Harry lay in bed musing and worrying about what was going on with Cookie and what might happen to him under the influence of Lord Voldemort. The thought of his familiar friends and acquaintances being his son’s essence father didn’t bother him as much as the one he’s thinking right now. After hearing the news of Harry waking up, Albus Dumbledore had come down from his office to visit him, along with a few other professors and especially Hagrid. Harry almost threw a fit demanding to be let out of Hogwarts to find his son and save him. It took one hard slap and a stern warning to stop being so childish from Severus Snape to calm him down when others could not. Almost everyone was surprised because Severus was not known to be physical, but Harry had calmed down eventually.

            “Potter.”

            Harry gave a sideways glance at Severus Snape who came in with a green jar in his hand. He had that same old look on his face, so Harry still couldn’t figure out what was going on in his head, no matter how hard he tried. He sat up slowly as Severus stopped at the side of his bed.

            “Remove your pants, Potter. This ointment would help ease the wounds of your traumatized female parts,” Severus ordered in his usual no-nonsense tone as he sat on the bed.

            “Where’s Madame Pomfrey?” Harry asked, surprised. “I thought she handles all the medical stuff.”

            “The mediwitch is wanted in another city for today. They were running out of staff for the Quidditch medical team. I just so happen to have some of her medicines as backup in my lab. Now remove your pants.”

            Harry nodded awkwardly and tried taking them off under the covers, but Severus grabbed the covers and swished them off him, revealing his bare lower body.

            “No need for hiding and being all self-conscious now, Potter. We’re both men.”

            “That’s only half true,” Harry felt like blushing as he spread his legs for Severus to do his job. He didn’t know why but the thought of Severus Bloody Snape staring at his naked lower body embarrassed him badly. He almost wished he had his blindfold on right now.

            Harry’s breath hitched as he felt Severus touch his female parts with his ointment-covered fingers. It felt a little bit icy and tingling and smelt like mint. The feeling of Severus’ fingers rubbing against his extra genitals made his heart race and his face heat up. As he clutched the bed sheets he realized that he was being aroused. His breathing quickened as Severus rubbed more ointment onto him, and he noticed for a flicker of a second that Severus’ sallow cheeks slightly gained colour. Was he aroused too? Or was he just embarrassed to be touching someone so intimately? Somehow, surprisingly Harry felt a little hurt seeing Severus reacting this way when he has been one of those who shagged him like there’s no tomorrow.

            When Harry felt the muscles near his stomach clench, Severus’ hand soon pulled away. He had to admit he felt a little disappointed as he watched Severus nonchalantly closed the lid of the jar and wiped his hands on his hanky. Severus noticed him staring and asked, “What are you looking at, Potter?”

            “Nothing,” Harry looked away at first, then considered before saying, “I, uh, was wondering if…well, you know about your…um…connections with Co…I mean, Naga.”

            “I have been informed.”

            “Voldemort said that you were the one who brought me back home after he duffed me up. Do you remember?”

            “I remember it vaguely. It comes and goes but I try not to dwell upon it.”

            “He said Wormtail obliviated your memory on that.”

            Severus went silent for a while. He seemed to try to take in the reality that he had been manipulated yet again in his life. Finally, after a long silence, he said, “I should’ve known better.”

            “It’s beyond your control, Snape. It’s not your fault,” Harry tried to make him feel better.

            Severus nodded.

            “At least you don’t have to worry about what you’re going to do if Naga actually belongs to you.”

            Severus didn’t reply. He picked up the jar and walked towards the Hospital Wing entrance. He stopped and stood there for a minute or so before saying without facing Harry, “This doesn’t change anything between us.”

            “Understood,” Harry sighed as he watched Severus leave. _Always the hard-headed, self-denying man,_ he thought. _He would never change._

            A few moments later, he heard a short greeting from beyond the entrance before seeing Remus and Sirius-Kiaran popped their heads through to make their presence known. Harry smiled at upon seeing them. After Severus’ ‘calming’ slap, he learnt about how Sirius got out of the Veil and came in the form of the newly employed Auror and all that history. He didn’t care what form Sirius was in, as long as he knew that his beloved godfather was still around even after death.

            “How are you holding up, son?” Sirius-Kiaran asked, stroking Harry’s unkempt hair.

            “I’m not throwing anymore fits, if that’s what you mean,” Harry chuckled. “How about you? How are you going to carry on in this world when you can’t leave the Ministry building for too long in spirit form and you can’t invade someone’s body forever?”

            “Well, I haven’t thought about that yet, I must admit. But I’m sure Albus can think of something. He said he’ll look up on ways to help me carry on walking around among the living without having the feeling of throwing up all the time.”

            “I guess,” Harry smiled. He trusted Albus Dumbledore. He may have had grudges with him in the past, but deep down inside he knew Albus would do anything that is within his power to help anyone in need.

            “I’m…I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you, Harry,” Remus apologized, his face filled with guilt. “I made a mistake on my werewolf change. I didn’t know what got into me.”

            “Hey, no big,” Harry waved it away. “I’ve been through worst, if you know what I mean.”

            “Thank goodness you get turned into a werewolf only when you’re bitten. I know I’ve scratched you up real bad. I didn’t puncture you or anything now, did I?”

            “Heavens forbid if that ever happened! No, don’t worry your socks off. You grabbed my throat in your mouth real bad but you didn’t bite through. I never experienced any change after your ordeal.”

            “I guess I have to apologize too,” Sirius-Kiaran voiced out awkwardly. “I thought I was doing the right thing to make you forget your pain.”

            “You did the right thing, Siri. I did forget. Thank you for breaking me. Ever since you, well, kinda died, everyone’s been trying to break me.”

            “We just wanna let you know that,” Remus said as he reached out to hug Sirius-Kiaran’s arm, “no matter what happened between us, we still love you like our own son.”

            Harry watched quietly at Remus’ display of affection. He had always known that Sirius-Kiaran and Remus had this thing for each other since the day he saw them hug at the old manor during Sirius’ escape from Azkaban in his third year. His suspicions were confirmed when he accidentally peeked on them kissing in a room after the meeting of the Order. He knew then that if he were to leave the Dursleys and stay in Grimmauld’s Place, this was what he had to put up with, well, in a good way, that is.

            After a little small talk, both Remus and Sirius-Kiaran kissed Harry goodnight on the cheek and left. 2 minutes later Draco appeared at the entrance leaning on the wall like he used to whenever he needed to insult Harry by surprise. It was Hogwarts all over again.

            “Well, well, well. Fancy seeing three fags puckering up on each other,” Draco said in his usual teasing way.

            “Bug off, Malfoy. One rescue is not enough to make up for what you’ve done to me in the past,” Harry said irritably. “Besides, you’re a really bad fucker.”

            “Watch your tongue, Potter. I wouldn’t have had sex with you if it weren’t for the fact that you’re a fucking prick! Don’t get me wrong, Potter. I didn’t do it because I had a fetish for you or even a crush on you or whatnot. You pissed me off real bad, and I wanted you to feel hurt. It was just an act of anger. Nothing else. Nothing’s gonna change between us. You’re still the same bloody prick you used to be and I still don’t like you one bit. You’re lucky that kid has nothing to do with me.”

            Harry wasn’t angry. He didn’t look the least bit offended. He knew Draco was jealous. He didn’t really hate him like he claimed he was. In fact, Harry smiled and said, “You mean _you’re_ lucky the kid has nothing to do with you. I’ve felt worse hurt, Malfoy. The Dark Lord your father is so proud of definitely delivered more hurt and pain than you can imagine, believe me. At least you gave me a good time, even if it was only for a little while.”

            Harry thought Draco blushed a little in awkwardness. Draco looked away for a while and muttered, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Potter. You weren’t much of a good fuck anyway.”

            “At least we can be a little bit more civilized with each other. For starters, we can associate each other in a slight friendly matter, like calling each other by our first name.”

            Draco was silent for about 5 seconds before mumbling hesitantly, “Whatever, _Harry_.”

            “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it, _Draco_?”

            Draco huffed and left the room. Harry lay back on bed, feeling suddenly relaxed after being able to get his feelings towards his archenemy off his shelf. He wondered if he and Draco would ever become friends. Tough chance, but not impossible. Soon he let out a yawn and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him.

            He was only half an hour through his sleep when he felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Ron propping his head on the bed and staring at him intently. Harry rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned.

            “Ron? What are you doing here?”

            “Sorry to wake you,” Ron apologized. “I was trying to make sure you’re alright.”

            “I’m fine, thanks for your concern,” Harry replied as he turned his body around to face Ron. “So how did the proposal go? Did I miss out anything good during the graduation party?”

            “You missed a bloody hell tons of good stuff, mate. The whole school was cheering and clapping and going stark raving mad. Even Ginny was so impressed that she didn’t tell on me for drinking myself silly. Colin Creevey went into one of his picture-taking frenzy and all that and…”

            “So how did Mione take your ‘extra outdoor activity’ with me?” Harry popped out the question Ron wished he never asked. Ron blushed like hell and looked at his twiddling thumbs.

            “You should’ve seen her. She was ranting and raving and crying like a schoolgirl when I tried to apologize to her. She was beating me on the chest—which bloody hell hurt, by the way—and I had to hold her tight to stop her from giving me any more bruises. She even threatened to break off the engagement and leave me. But she eventually calmed down after almost an hour of crying in my arms and finally said that the past is the past and that I was young and stupid back then.”

            “So she forgave you?”

            “Yup. She forgave me and kept the ring. I waited until she’s asleep before I came down here.”

            “Ah, deciding to take your insomnia out on me, eh? What would you do if you find out that Naga is yours?”

            “Bloody hell, I don’t know! I mean, I might take responsibility for it but I don’t think I could live with the guilt, not to mention the thought of betraying Mione.”

            “So be thankful he isn’t. Although I’m not so glad about Voldemort being the father.”

            “I’m sorry, Harry. If only I could…”

            “Don’t blame yourself for the past, Ron. Like Mione said, we were young and stupid back then. We’re still gonna friends, right?”

            “Always.”

\--:--

            Naga eyed at the Dark mark on his left wrist. It moved in its menacing way and Naga’s eyes twinkled in fascination. It was only when Voldemort entered his room that he stopped ogling over the Mark.

            “Father.”

            “It’s a fine mark on you, my prince,” Voldemort said as he took Naga’s left wrist and regarded the Mark. “You make a fine powerful wizard after me.”

            “I wish nothing more than that.”

            “Remember, you’re a prince born of privileges. You are Naga Marvolo Riddle, heir of Lord Voldemort and future ultimate wizard who will reign supreme and be feared and revered by all.”

            “I will remember that always.”

            Voldemort nodded in approval before getting up and leaving his son’s room. Suddenly Naga stood and said, “Father, I have a plan.”

            “What sort of plan?”

            “Something you’ll find deliciously interesting.”


	12. The Battle

            The Great Hall was empty save the professors of Hogwarts, the ex-students Ron, Hermione and Draco, ex-professor Remus Lupin and Auror Sirius-Kiaran. Albus Dumbledore had declared the temporary closing of the school due to a crisis situation, namely the full arrival of Voldemort’s reign and his recruit of a possible new Voldemort Junior. It was all over the Daily Prophet next to the ongoing news about the possible fathers of Harry’s son. Albus took care not to mention anything about Harry’s son being Voldemort’s or the child being kidnapped to be recruited lest it leads to a world wide panic. It was just enough to let the world know the basics and not the depths.

            “This is insane!” Remus exclaimed as he put down the Daily Prophet he was reading with Sirius-Kiaran. “Voldemort is back and at it again yet our hands are tied because we don’t know what he’s up to next!”

            “I would gladly find out what the Dark Lord might be doing,” Severus voiced out as he clutched his left wirst that still bore the Dark Mark, “if it weren’t for the fact that my double agent identity had been discovered.”

            “You did the right thing, Severus,” Albus said. “You can finally be at ease now that you don’t have to worry about your life so much and watch your back all the time.”

            “What do you suppose we do now, Albus?” Minerva McGonagall asked. “Now that the school’s closed for the time being, we have to figure out what are we going to do next about this situation. We are all into this as much as Harry does now and we can’t solve the problem being here like sitting ducks.”

            “We could call the Order over for an emergency meeting, though I don’t think we’d make any progress without being able to make sure what are Voldemort’s plans.”

            As the professors continued to discuss their options, Harry stomped into the Great Hall. Everyone was surprised. They never expected Harry to get out of bed. He was supposed to be bedridden just like Winnie Dumbledore had suggested. Hermione rushed up to him, a concerned look on her face.

            “Harry, you shouldn’t be up. You should be in bed.”

            “I’m not in a mood to be in bed,” Harry replied determinedly. “I’m getting visions again and I want to help out on this.”

            “Bloody hell, Harry!” Ron stood up to join Hermione in persuading him. “You know what the good midwife said. You go walking around like you own this town again and you’re gonna become a permanent half-girl!”

            “Besides, you can share your visions while being bedridden, Po…I mean Harry,” Draco suggested. “It’s not going to make you an invalid.”

            “I’m taking my chances,” Harry said. “If turning into a permanent hermaphrodite is what it takes to save my son from that old demon’s grasp, so be it. I don’t give a damn what happens to me. Let me help, Albus. He’s my son, and I’m responsible for his wellbeing. You need my visions, Albus. You all do.”

            Albus let out a sigh of defeat. He knew that when Harry had made up his mind, there was no stopping him. There’s nothing else he could do but to agree with him. Slowly he asked, “What were your visions, Harry?”

            “Co…I mean Naga was in his room and Voldemort visited him. Naga suggested that if they were to increase more loyal Death Eaters, they should start from scratch, and the best way to do it was to kidnap every child there is and feed them with the Rapid Growth Serum. They plan to start on St. Mungo.”

            “Then we shall prepare our men at St. Mungo,” Albus nodded, then turned to Sirius-Kiaran and said, “Sirius, it’s about time you play the role of young Auror Kiaran Featherworth and round up your troops together with Mr. Malfoy.”

\--:--

            A dozen Aurors were stationed both outside and inside the babies’ ward, led by Draco Malfoy and Sirius-Kiaran Featherworth. After announcing Harry’s visions to the Ministry, they were only too willing to issue the Auror team out to guard St. Mungo Hospital. A few more were stationed outside the building, guarding both the front and the back and scanning the people going in and out of the hospital in case the Death Eaters plan to sneak in unknowingly. There were a number of reporters outside trying to fight for first place in getting the scoop of the day just in case something exciting happened when Voldemort decides to strike. Everyone inside the building looked rather wary, not sure when the worst would strike, but for now, they had to trust the Aurors would give them the proper protection they need.

            Time seemed to pass real slowly when you’re at work. While Sirius-Kiaran and Draco stood guard at their positions, Harry and the rest decided to take a break. Harry had taken caution in applying another layer of that ointment Severus gave him before joining the team. There was no way he was to experience another bleeding spree again. As they went down to the hospital cafeteria to grab a bite, Harry found himself stranded in the middle of the cafeteria with his tray of food in hand and surrounded by concerned doctors and nurses, especially a bawling Winnie Dumbledore who threatened to snuff the lights out of him by hugging him in an almost deadlock. They were asking him dozens upon dozens of questions he couldn’t keep up with and they were acting even worse than Rita Skeeter or any other reporters or journalists he knew. Remus, Ron and Hermione tried to get through the crowd to help him in vain. It was fourth and fifth year all over again.

            Just when he felt like he was going to scream at them to leave him alone, Harry felt his arm being grabbed and being pulled away from the crowd. He looked up and saw that it was Severus Snape giving the doctors and nurses his famous cold look and dragging him towards the far corner of the cafeteria. He sat him down and sat in front of him with his tray of food.

            “Uh…Thanks, Snape. Why the gesture?” Harry asked awkwardly as he stared at Severus’ choice of food. Very simple actually: a bowl of fish porridge, two halves of a hard-boiled egg and a glass of pumpkin juice.

            “Dumbledore had assigned me personally to look out for your wellbeing since your prophecy made known,” Severus replied as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. “Even if I want to, I cannot leave you out of my sight.”

            “Well, you don’t have to isolate me like some kind of a hermit,” Harry said as he looked at Ron, Hermione and Remus who sat together at a table nowhere near theirs.

            “If you wish to return to the mauling crowd, be my guest.”

            Harry was annoyed. No matter how many times he had heard Severus being cynical and mean towards him, he still couldn’t get used to it. He may be able to wave away jeers, teasing and taunts by other people—Draco Malfoy, even—but there was no getting used to listening Severus’ snide comments and remarks. As he downed spoonfuls of Shepherd’s pie, he eyed once in a while at Severus who quietly ate his dinner. Thinking about the night he had serviced him, he began to piece up his movements and his touches with he who was sitting in front of him. It seemed to fit, what with the coldness, dark pride, mysterious aura and all that whatnot. Severus caught him staring and glared at him whenever he did, but Harry can’t seem to keep his eyes off him. He didn’t know why but somehow he had developed a sort of morbid fascination over the Potions Master and ex-Death Eater. It was as if there were so much he had yet to discover about him and those were the true side of Severus behind the cold façade. He decided to try his luck in probing.

            “Snape, why do you hate me?”

            “I beg your pardon?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

            “You heard me. I know you hate almost everyone in Hogwarts, aside from your own house, but why do you hate me the worst?”

            A long silence ensued. Severus didn’t answer and Harry didn’t dare to probe any further in case he decided to hex him to next week. It took a few spoonfuls of fish porridge and one half of the hard-boiled egg before Severus decided to reply, “I do not hate you.”

            “What?” Harry asked slightly in disbelief.

            “Don’t make me repeat myself, Potter. I may have issues about your insubordination towards the school and I may have grudges against you because of your father, but I don’t hate you.”

            “Then why do you treat me so freakin’ badly all the time?”

            “Isn’t that what I’ve been doing to everyone?”

            “No. You treat me fifty million times worse than others. It’s not just because I look like my father now, is it?”

            “Memories are hard to get by, especially bad ones.”

            “Just because my father played a few tricks on you doesn’t mean you can take it out on me. Remember, he rescued you before.”

            “One rescue does not justify the number of pranks he pulled on me,” Severus glared, his eyes threatening to kill him with a stare.

            “True, but let me remind you, _again_ , that I’m not my father.”

            Severus looked like he was going to bash the glass of pumpkin juice onto Harry’s head. But the worst never came. The Potions Master decided to ignore him than prolong this senseless arguing. Harry sighed inwardly in relief. He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to incur Severus’ wrath, but being in front of him made him want to get everything out of his chest. He never got to have a face-to-face, heart-to-heart talk with him during his school years, and even less after he graduated and went into hiding due to his pregnancy. Now that he’s in front of him for the talking, there’s no turning back. Harry decided to risk it once again.

            “Are you, uh, disappointed that, well, Naga does not belong to you? I have to admit…I was.”

            “Why do you say that?” Severus raised his eyebrow again.

            “Well…if Naga had belonged to Ron, it would definitely ruin his engagement with Hermione, so I’m not so disappointed, and it would definitely kill me to think that Naga came from Draco. I mean, he’s the person I least likely want to be associated with, let alone have a family with him. Heavens forbid if Remus were to the father. The Ministry would definitely not take the matter of me having a werewolf’s son very lightly. Sirius is OK, but he’s more of a godfather to me, and he’s committed to Remus and I don’t do threesome. I’m more of a jealous type. So that leaves you.”

            “You just claimed that I hate you, yet you wished that I was the father of your child. You do realize you’re being a walking contradiction.”

            “I know, but…” Harry tried to find the correct words to answer him. There’s no arguing with Severus if you don’t know what to say. “Well, it just felt right, I guess. You may be a meanie but you’re not exactly as unapproachable as Draco Malfoy, and you’re almost like me—deprived of a loving family because of the Dark Lord—and I’m sure that you wished to have that as much as I do. So…uh…I guess it sounds befitting that Naga belongs to both of us.”

            When Harry finished talking, he realized he was staring very intently at his knees and his face was burning like hell, his food left untouched. He had never been so honest before in his life, not even when he talked to his best friends Ron and Hermione. He never felt so self-conscious ever. He had been blundering his way through school, flirting with the boys so openly and being naked in front of dozens of people during his services but he never felt this embarrassed. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt so out of place all of a sudden. Was it because he was talking to Severus Snape whom he finally associated as a normal acquaintance than an enemy? Was it because he had finally and actually spoken more than a few words with the professor he used to not want to associate with? Was it…?

            A blindfold was not enough to hide him. He wished he was in a deep, dark hole right now.

            Just when Harry thought he couldn’t sink any lower in embarrassment, he felt a cold hand on one of his clenched fists on the table. It doesn’t take a genius to know that the cold hand belonged to Severus. Harry blushed even harder and stared more intently at his knees. He dared not to look up when he heard Severus whispered tentatively, “I _had_ wished Naga is mine.”

            Suddenly everything turned dark. It was a massive blackout at every corner of the building and everything became as silent as death. Harry and Severus quickly whispered “Lumos” to light their wands and saw that everyone in the cafeteria was on the floor, their eyes staring at space and their bodies looking like they were at attention, only that they were lying instead of standing. The same goes for Ron, Hermione and Remus. They knew that stance too well. It was the Body-Bind Curse and it was a mass curse of bodies around. They quickly whispered a counter-curse to release the trio from their stance. Ron was the first to react.

            “Bloody hell! What just happened?!”

            “I think we’ve just been outsmarted by the enemy,” Remus said as he stared in horror at all the cursed bodies lying around the floor. He was about to cast the counter-curse at them when Hermione stopped him.

            “There’s too many for us too handle. We must go and look for the Aurors.”

            “She’s right,” Harry agreed. “Better release the professionals first before them. We need Draco and Sirius’s assistance in this.”

            Armed with their lit wands, the gang tried to fumble their way up to the babies’ ward where most of the Aurors were supposed to be situated. Harry was too engrossed in seeing through the thick darkness that he didn’t realize Severus’ hand was still holding his. In fact, neither of the gang members realized that the Potions Master and the Boy Who Lived were actually walking hand in hand. They were too busy trying to make their way through the dark to notice. After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the babies’ ward. As expected, the Aurors, including Sirius-Kiaran and Draco, were on the floor stiff and at attention. The gang whispered the counter-curse on all the Aurors and slowly they stirred one by one.

            “Ugh…What the hell happened?” Draco groaned as he rubbed his temples. “One minute we were standing here guarding the babies, then the next minute we were as if being hit by Hogwarts Express and blacked out…”

            “You’ve been hit by the Body-Bind Curse, mate,” Ron replied as he helped a cured Auror up on his feet, “although I don’t feel sorry seeing you on the floor like some mannequin.”

            “What kind of wizard that has the power to actually create a mass Body-Bind Curse?” Remus said as he continued to cure more Aurors who were scattered around the floor among the heaps of cursed doctors and nurses. “And at such a short time at that. Surely Voldemort cannot perform such powers at this rate now, can he?”

            Before anyone could figure out the answer, Harry saw from the corner of his eye a shadow moving within the babies’ ward. He turned swiftly and shouted out a Disarming Spell at the figure who was running away with something in his/her arm. The figure fell and Sirius-Kiaran, who was the nearest, grabbed the thing he/she had dropped. Everyone gasped as they saw that it was a bawling baby. Being busted, a few more figures in Death Eater attire began to emerge from their hiding places under the baby cribs carrying bundles in their arms. Another few dozen more appeared from behind desks, wheelchairs, mobile beds and the reception counter and made a run for it. The gang cured the rest of the cursed Aurors and gave chase, firing with their wands as they went and taking care not to hit the squalling bundles they were holding.

            As they chased on towards the entrance of St. Mungo, they stopped in their tracks when they saw a hooded figure standing proudly in the middle under the raging rain. The Death Eaters went round him and took off, disappearing one by one into the horizon as they grabbed hold of Portkeys that lay around in front of them. The hooded figure removed his hood, revealing the silver-blonde hair and brown eyes and his cold smirk. It was no other than Naga Marvolo Riddle, here to lead the team of Death Eaters to do Voldemort’s bidding.

            “Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here with your dynamic team, _Mother_ ,” Naga said as he spat out the last word in contempt. “How do you like my wandless magic? I’m sure you’re proud of me to be able to create a Body-Bind Curse enough for the entire people in this building.”

            “Cookie, don’t do this!” Harry pleaded. “Can’t you see Voldemort is just using you? Come back to me please!”

            “Don’t you dare speak of Father that way! And my name is not Cookie! It’s Naga!” Naga yelled as he flung his hands at Harry with a blast so powerful, it sent Harry ramming towards the wall.

            “HARRY!!!” Ron and Hermione exclaimed. They wanted to run towards him but Harry stopped them.

            “This is between me and Cookie! Go after those Death Eaters before you run out of Portkeys!”

            Severus ran forward after the Death Eaters without delay. The rest, including the Auror team, nodded and followed suite. They quickly pounced onto some of the Death Eaters who were grabbing onto a plank of wood just in time and disappeared with them. Harry tried to get up but was pinned onto the wall by Naga’s arm. The force was massive. Harry was taken aback by the immense strength the little pre-teen had.

            “Yes, Mother. It’s between you and me. How’s about we go somewhere more private? We can talk better.”

            No sooner he said that than Harry found himself on a cliff. Below him was the sea with strong tidal waves crashing onto the huge sharp rocks at the foot of the cliff and strong winds followed by clashes of lightning and thunder and torrents of rain beating over the two wizards. Naga’s long silver-blonde hair billowed under the wind as he took off the hood and cloak and threw it aside.

            “How is it now, Mother? Better?” Naga asked as he advanced towards Harry who armed himself with his wand. “Like the view? Father brought me here a few days ago and showed me how far and vast my reign would be if I were to take over his throne. I look forward to see my people bow down to me just as they had bowed down to Father.”

            “Cookie, please!” Harry tried to yell amidst the booming of thunder. “Your father’s idea of power was to kill the innocent and overthrow the weak! His reign causes nothing but death and destruction and fear among all! His plans are evil, Cookie! I cannot see you become another Voldemort…”

            “I said,” Naga growled as he threw Harry another blast, throwing Harry off his feet, “my name is Naga, not that pathetic name of a Cookie!!!”

            “Co…Naga, don’t do this…I’m your mother…”

            “Then you should’ve act like one and love me!”

            “I do, Naga. I do love you…”

            “Oh? Is that why you called me a piece of growth that shouldn’t be there? Is that why you boss me around and blame me for everything that happened to you? Is that why you scold me every time I move inside you when it’s only natural for me to do so? Is that why you bombard me every time you get a craving? Is that why you try to drink potions and throw yourself onto the ground or beat yourself up just to get rid of me? Is it? _Is it?!_ ”

            “I’m…I’m sorry, Naga…I didn’t…” Harry couldn’t control the tears that were threatening to flow out of his eyes.

            “You didn’t mean it?” Naga yelled shrilly as he aimed his fists on Harry’s stomach and face. “Well, I guess I didn’t mean that either!!”

            Naga aimed more fists and feet at Harry, forcing the bloodied Harry to back away closer towards the end of the cliff. He jumped up high and screamed for him to die, throwing more and more wandless blasts at Harry, throwing him in the mid-air and tearing his clothes to shreds. Harry tried to aim blasts with his wand at Naga but to no avail. He was only able to counter some of his blasts but a wand could only do so much against wandless magic. Another aim at the area near the stomach landed Harry onto the ground, making him bleed between his legs again. Harry knew his female parts were being traumatized again, but he had no time to dwell on that matter with Naga’s foot pressurizing his gut.

            “It wasn’t my fault I’m here today!” Naga said venomously, his eyes glaring at Harry with pure hatred. “It’s not my fault I’m like this. If you had loved me unconditionally and not said all those mean things to me, we wouldn’t be like this!”

            “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

            “Sorry doesn’t cut it, _Mother_! You could’ve gone along with Father’s plan! You could’ve at least showed a little support for Father’s vision! But no! You had to go against him and turn against his noble agenda! You wanted to take me away from Father so that you can torture me more with your conniving words and evil jeers and taunts, just like you did when I was still inside you!”

            “That’s…That’s not true…Your father’s evil, Naga…”

            “There is no such thing as good and evil, Mother. Only power,” Naga said as he looked down at Harry under his foot with malice. A slight change began to manifest his body. It was the exact same change Remus had undergone when he was turning from Remus Lupin to Remus the Werewolf. The only difference was that the change did not hurt the young pre-teen. In fact, it came to him very naturally, as if he could change to a werewolf at will. Harry watched in horror as his son slowly grew into the hairy werewolf he was designed to.

            “Naga…No…”

            “Now I will show you true power,” Naga said in a raspy voice, grinning as much as his wolf features would allow it as he grabbed Harry by the neck. He flung him off the cliff, but not before Harry instinctively cast a Levitation Spell on himself. He levitated himself back onto the cliff and shouted “Rectusempra” at Naga. Naga was only thrown back a little before he jumped onto Harry, scratching him terribly. Another “Rectusempra” sent Naga backing away far enough to let Harry get back into his feet. Harry tried to aim more charms and spells he remembered from the Dueling Club but Naga was able to beat them off easily. Naga concentrated on his hand and threw about a dozen blasts as hard as he could at Harry. Again, it sent him off in the mid-air and threw him off the cliff. Harry was lucky he grabbed hold of some of the rocks at the end of the cliff just in time and soon found himself hanging there for dear life. Naga walked towards him and looked down at him with triumphant victory written all over his face.

            “Naga…Please, my son, help me…”

            “Can’t do that, _Mother_. I have a world to conquer and a throne to replace. I have a father to make proud of.”

            “I love you, Naga. Don’t do this to me, please. I’m your mother…”

            “I don’t have a mother. Not anymore,” Naga’s triumphant look was replaced with a face of icy cold.

            “Please…My son…”

            “Goodbye, Harry Potter.”

            So saying, Naga willed himself off his werewolf looks and stepped hard on Harry’s hand, making it bleed real badly. Harry thought he might have broken a few bones there. He was forced to let go of that hand before feeling the wrath of his foot on his other hand. He looked pleadingly at Naga, begging him to stop, but deep down inside he knew he wasn’t the son he wanted him to be anymore. He was a Death Eater, one of Voldemort’s pawns to carry on his evil legacy. He had changed. He was Prince Naga Marvolo Riddle, the heir of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Salazar Slytherin, not his beautiful, innocent Alberto Alexi Zephyr Janphen Caninus Generus Potter a.k.a. Cookie he swore to love and protect with his life. He was the enemy, and he knew he had to do the thing he feared doing to his own son.

            “I’m…I’m sorry, Cookie…”

            He shut his eyes tight as he reached his hand for the wand he had dropped just a few inches away from Naga’s ankle. Naga was too engrossed to make him fall to notice him reaching for it. At the almost last minute, he gripped as hard as he could at the wand with his broken hand and aimed it between Naga’s eyes. He had caught him by surprise as he said those Unforgivable words.

            “AVADA KEDAVRA!!!”

            He must’ve shouted out with all his might and focused his powers to the max as the blast of the Killing Curse sent Naga headlong a few miles back. After making sure there were no sudden movements, Harry struggled to climb up the cliff and back to solid ground. He saw before his eyes Naga who lay face down on his stomach, not moving an inch. With trembling hands, Harry turned Naga and held him close to his chest. Naga’s eyes were wide open and his face frozen in an expression of disbelief, as if unable to accept the fact that Harry caught him unaware and killed him. Tears mixed with rain as Harry hugged him in pain and despair, rocking him to and fro and repeating the words, “I’m sorry, Cookie…I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry…”

\--:--

            The worst was almost over. The people of St. Mungo were finally cured of their Body-Bind Curse and the babies were all rescued and returned back to their rightful parents. Many Aurors were sacrificed or injured, with Draco, Sirius-Kiaran, Remus, Severus, Ron and Hermione having their equal share of being bloodied and bruised, but they managed to apprehend the villains and fix the situation. All the Death Eaters were either killed or arrested. Voldemort was finally apprehended and sent to Azkaban. There was no need for him and the Death Eaters to be tried as their crimes were too much and too unspeakable.

            Everyone gathered at the Great Hall to wait for Harry’s return or any sort of news from him while planning a celebration for their victory, but was shocked to see a bloodied Harry appearing at the entrance with Naga’s body in his arms. They felt bad about him having to kill Naga and assured him that he had done the right thing. Ron and Hermione were only too eager to cry and Remus and Sirius-Kiaran too eager to comfort him for his loss. But Harry wasn’t in the mood for mourning or celebration. He had to save it for later. He had an unfinished business to attend to, or more like a prophecy waiting to be fulfilled.

            After being healed of his wounds, Severus, Remus, Sirius-Kiaran and Albus accompanied Harry to Voldemort’s cell in Azkaban. The people working there were specifically ordered to leave Voldemort alone and not let him have the Dementor’s Kiss. The rest of the Death Eaters were given the punishment they deserved, may it be a life-sentence in Azkaban or the Kiss. Harry hid the sword of Godric Gryffindor that was given by the old Headmaster behind his back as he entered Voldemort’s cell. Everyone watched with a hint of vengeance and hatred in their eyes at Voldemort who was sitting at a corner with dozens upon dozens of chains around him. The Ministry made sure that those chains were custom made and specially hexed so that the Dark Lord would not try any of his tricks to escape. Voldemort looked up and gave them a rather malicious grin for a welcome.

            “Ah, I see you’ve brought my VIP guest here.”

            “Voldemort, or should I say Tom Marvolo Riddle,” Albus said in suppressed anger. “You know by the sight of Harry James Potter what awaits your fate.”

            “Snivellus, after all I’ve done for you,” Voldemort turned to Severus accusingly. “After all I’ve taught you, you betray me.”

            “You taught me nothing,” Severus replied coldly. “I want nothing more than to be rid of you and your Dark Mark you gave me.”

            “You can never defeat me. Not entirely. I still have my heir.”

            “In case you didn’t know because of where you are,” Harry voiced out quietly, “your heir is dead. I killed him.”

            “That’s impossible,” Voldemort laughed with a hint of nervousness. “He’s my most worthy prince. My perfect heir. I chose the best traits for him. I made sure of that. He’s indestructible. He’s invincible. He cannot be defeated by a mere boy like you!”

            “Alas, he’s still human, Voldemort. You failed to give him the best trait ever: immortality. Humans make mistakes, as you do.”

            “There will be others. There will be other of my loyal subjects willing to continue my legacy. There will be other people who share my vision. You cannot eliminate me entirely. There’s always someone out there to carry on with my work.”

            “And they’re being apprehended as we speak,” Sirius-Kiaran said. “We’re getting more and more Death Eaters everyday, thanks to snitches we’ve sent out everywhere. Even your most faithful Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy had been given the Kiss just yesterday. Soon there won’t be anyone left to even think of your so-called ‘visionary thoughts’.”

            “You’re defeated, Voldemort,” Harry continued in his quiet tone, gripping hard at the sword behind his back. “Totally, utterly defeated.”

            Voldemort let out a yell as he struggled at the chains that bind him. His eyes glazed as insanity over his undeniable defeat took over. His mind only held one thing: to have the blood of Harry in his hands. Harry walked slowly towards the struggling Voldemort and stared down at him long and hard. A second later he aimed the blade of Godric Gryffindor’s sword at his jugular. The cold sharp end of the blade stopped Voldemort’s struggle short. He could only let out a series of strangled moans as he found himself in the mercy of Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived. His eyes bulge wide open as he looked almost pleadingly at the bright green emeralds that stared down at him emotionlessly.

            “This is for my son.”

            Those were the last quiet words Voldemort heard before his dark black blood splattered all over the walls of his cell.


	13. Who's the Daddy Now?

            The war was over. Victory had finally been achieved. As soon as Harry delivered the deathly blow on Lord Voldemort, news of his death spread like wildfire. Big major headlines of Voldemort’s death made it into every newspaper and magazine ever existed in the wizarding world. As soon as Hogwarts reopened, the whole school, together with the Ministry of Magic, celebrated the end of a long war and a new beginning of the wizarding world along with the students and their families present. The Ministry declared the death day of Voldemort as Independence Day. Many people from all different countries in the wizarding world celebrated the great day like the time they celebrated the defeat of Voldemort by the Boy Who Lived, only this time, it was more open and more joyous than before.

            Of course, the heroes behind the victory were not forgotten. Special titles were given to Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Sirius-Kiaran Featherworth and Harry James Potter, who got the best title of all as Grand Wizard, Saviour of Wizards and Witches. Many toasted to their names and their contribution and were sure to remember them for years to come. The Weasley family, Draco’s mother Narcissa and Hermione’s Muggle parents who were there felt ultimately proud that their children were being revered as heroes. Now, not only Harry was being idolized by fans all over the world.

            That didn’t mean anything to Harry. In fact, while they were still celebrating and talking about the defeat of Voldemort, Harry sneaked off and walked all the way towards the Forbidden Forest, leaving Ron, Hermione and Draco to boast about how they single-handedly defeated the Death Eaters and rescued all the innocent babies from their grasp. After killing Voldemort, Albus and the professors helped Harry give Naga a proper burial. Harry had chosen a spot deep in the forest where no one would think of looking and buried Naga there. He wanted the grave to be surrounded by bushes of roses and lilies and be visible to only the people he wished them to see, namely Albus and the professors and his best friends. Reporters still asked about who the father of his child was, but Albus took care of the problem by saying that the father was a Death Eater who raped him under Voldemort’s orders and that he had confessed his act before being given the Kiss. It certainly raised a few eyebrows and a chain of pity by the public but Harry didn’t care anymore. He was just glad the whole ordeal was over.

            Harry passed by a few centaurs quietly before reaching to the grave where Naga was buried. On the tombstone it bore the words ALBERTO ALEXI ZEPHYR JANPHEN CANINUS GENERUS POTTER a.k.a. COOKIE, SON OF HARRY JAMES POTTER WHO LIVED & DIED IN PEACE, just as he requested Albus to conjure up. As he knelt on the soft earth attending to the roses and lilies, memories of Cookie came back to him. They were all so clear—from the day he found himself pregnant to the day he gave birth under the help of Winnie Dumbledore to the day he had to kill him with his wand. His heart ached with sorrow and guilt at the thought of them all. So much time he had with him while he was pregnant yet so little he appreciated till the very last minute. Warm tears began to flow out of his eyes. He made no attempt to stop them.

            Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way. He spun round and saw a tall, dark figure slowly moving towards him. He couldn’t see his face at first because the figure’s back was facing the light, but as soon as he came within his eyesight range, he immediately recognized the face that belonged to the figure.

            “Are you alright?”

            Harry wailed as he ran into the figure’s arms.

\--:--

            “Push, Harry! Push!”

            Harry was back at St. Mungo maternity ward coached by Winnie Dumbledore and her fellow medi-colleagues, heavily pregnant and heavily breathing as he tried to push his baby twins out of him. This time, he wasn’t alone with only Winnie for company. His husband was there to hold his hand and help him through the birth.

            Much have changed after the death of Voldemort. Ron and Hermione resumed their jobs in the Ministry, but they were awarded with a much higher position than their current occupation. Just last fall, Harry had attended their wedding, but not before finding out that Hermione was pregnant with Ron’s daughter. Draco was awarded to Head Auror and led his team with full tenacity and vigilance. He and Harry eventually became friends, and would occasionally have tea together to chat about old times. He would sometimes join Harry, Ron and Hermione whenever they wanted to just hang out, and had his share of experiencing the Muggle life once in a while.

            Sirius finally found a new body to possess. Albus Dumbledore had helped him locate someone who had recently died young somewhere in another country and told Sirius about it as soon as he received the news. They made sure that this person had no strings attached and had lived such a simple, normal life that no one would even miss him dying before Sirius happily left Kiaran Featherworth’s body and took him to possession. Sirius did a few face-altering changes towards his new body to make it as similar as his original Sirius looks as possible and asked Remus to marry him the following year. Remus gladly accepted and soon moved into Grimmauld’s Place with Sirius where they ‘lived happily ever after’.

            After waking up from his long spiritual hibernation, Kiaran Featherworth was rather surprised at his sudden promotion to become Head Auror alongside with Draco Malfoy since he couldn’t remember anything about saving Hogwarts or fighting Death Eaters, but Draco convinced him that he had a blow to his head during the battle, resulting to amnesia and told him to play along with whatever was showered at him. He eventually did and soon became very close with Draco throughout their missions as Aurors. Rumour has it that Draco and Kiaran had started dating.

            The day Harry threw himself into the stranger’s arms was the day that brought their relationship to the next level. After the mourning, Harry had decided to take the job as a DADA professor and teach the students everything he knew about the Dark Arts. He and the stranger would occasionally meet up for a drink and small talk, but it usually ended up in wild, hot and saucy sex. Harry had traumatized his female parts so badly during the war that his hermaphrodite state was irreversible, but he didn’t care anymore. All he cared was that he honestly loved the stranger too much to leave him and that the stranger loved him for who he was and not what he was. One night, after a long and passionate unadulterated sex during a batch of students’ graduation night, Harry revealed to the stranger that he was pregnant with his child. The stranger proposed to him that very minute, and by two months later, the stranger became his husband.

            “It’s OK, Harry. I’m right here,” his husband coaxed as he kissed his sweaty forehead.

            “I hate you…!” Harry whined as he clutched his hand harder.

            “Not as much as I will hate you if you don’t get our twins out. You can do it. I’m here for you.”

            Harry took a deep breath and pushed. The familiar feeling of being ripped into half came in folds as he strained with all his might to push out the babies. The feeling of warm blood on his thighs and cold sweat all over his body was no stranger to him. He had been through this before, but it was worse, being that it wasn’t just one child he was trying to get out, but two. He screamed out his husband’s name as he bore down as hard as he could.

            “I see the head. I see the head. Keep going,” the doctor coached as he reached over to hold the lump between Harry’s legs.

            “Oh God…Oh God…It hurts…!!!”

            “It’s alright. It’s alright. It’ll be all over soon. Keep going.”

            Harry grabbed his husband’s sleeve and pushed, threatening to tear it. His husband sat him up a little and held him close to his chest, coaxing him and urging him to keep going. Harry let out scream after scream as he put all his strength into getting the babies out.

            “Almost there, Harry,” Winnie said. “You’re almost there.”

            He could feel it. He could tell from the pain that the doctor had got the shoulders out. No sooner he felt the rest of the baby being pulled out than he felt another lump between his legs painfully edging its way out of him. Harry cried, his voice echoing down the entire maternity ward.

            “OH GOD~!!! HELP ME~!!! IT HURTS!!! OWW~!!! IT HURTS…!!!”

            “Shh,” his husband rocked him in his arms. “You just got one out. It’s just the other one coming, that’s all.”

            “DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!! YOU BASTARD, I HATE YOU!!!”

            “Just keep pushing. I’m right here.”

            “I hate you…!!!”

            “No, you don’t hate me, Harry. Now push!”

            Harry lunged forward and bit his husband on the shoulder, bearing down hard. His husband didn’t do anything to stop him. He just let him bite as Harry continued to push and let out muffled screams. Harry felt his back being stroke soothingly and he let go. He was shocked to see bloodstains on the blue T-Shirt he bought him for his birthday but he didn’t seem to blame him one bit. In fact, he claimed his lips and kissed him deeply before saying, “Your pain is my pain, Harry, and so will be your joy.”

            Harry cried as he bore down one last time. After what felt like forever, he let out an agonizing wail as he felt the doctor pulled out the other twin out of his body. At last, he could hear two tiny squalls of his babies as they took in the air. His cries followed as he buried his face into his husband’s chest and sobbed. It’s only when Winnie asked his husband to cut the umbilical cord of his twins that he lay the tired, gasping Harry back on bed.

            “Open your eyes, love. It’s both our daughter and son.”

            Harry opened his eyes slowly and saw the two bundles in his husband’s arms. He took one bundle and examined them closely. Both of them had his husband’s dark-ebony hair and his emerald-green eyes. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than them, well, after his first Cookie, that is.

            “What shall we name them?” his husband asked.

            “You do the honours,” Harry replied tiredly. “You’re the father.”

            “Well, I was thinking…maybe Serena Amber and Serione Ash. Those were the names of my great-grandparents, as far as I know.”

            “It’s perfect. I love them.”

            His husband reached over and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. It was until they were in need of air that they parted and he whispered, “I love you, Harry.”

            “And I you, Severus.”


End file.
